Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hermione memaksa author untuk menciptakan sebuah acara kuis yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama! Akan Crossover dengan amat sangat banyak fandom. COMPLETE. Please RnR!
1. Opening

Iyeeei~ Kali ini Fei coba bikin humor/parodi dengan menggunakan bentuk narasi. Iya, Fei lagi males melanggar guidelines…

.

**Disclaimer**: HP dan acara 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei.

**Warning**: Akan ada crossover dengan banyak fandom lagi mulai chapter 2; Hermione ceritanya seumuran dengan Fei; kata-kata asing sengaja tidak Fei bikin italic disini (karena males, saking banyaknya…#ditampar); tipo bertebaran; gaje, garing, abal, aneh.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 1: OPENING~**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, suatu ketika, suatu saat, suatu waktu, di hari yang cerah, sorang author cantik nan unyu bernama Fei Mei sedang menonton televisi. Ya, Fei sedang singgah di rumah salah satu muggle. Bukan, bukan Fei ga mampu beli rumah sendiri di dunia muggle, tapi males aja pulang, kejauhan #dor.

Saat ini, Fei sedang menonton sebuah acara kuis televisi. Judul acaranya cukup unik, yakni 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?'. Itu adalah pertama kalinya sang author menonton acara tersebut. Karena belum pernah menonton sebelumnya, ia pun berpikir, 'Kenapa haru kelas 5 SD? Kenapa enggak yang kelasnya lebih tinggi? Kayak kelas 6 SD mungkin, atau sekalian aja anak kelas 3 SMA!'. Tetapi Fei pun sadar, hanya pembuat acara dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu…

Masih asyik menonton sambil menyesap the hangat, tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah didobrak. Fei kaget! Suwer, nyaris jantungan kali (namun Fei sadar kalau Fei baru berumur 17 tahun setengah, lucu banget kalo udah jantungan). Sambil harap-harap cemas, si author melirik ke pintu. Berharap saja kalau yang mendobrak pintu tadi adalah Rubeus Hagrid yang membawa surat Hogwarts dan akan berkata, "Kau adalah seorang penyihir, Fei!".

Ah sial, ternyata bukan Hagrid, tetapi…HERMIONE GRANGER! Loh, kenapa Hermione bisa disini? Kenapa bisa ke rumah ini? Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia ada di Indonesia? Apa dia ber-apparate?

"Fei-chaaann~" seru Hermione sambil mewek kemudian lari dengan lebai menuju Fei yang sedang bersantai di sofa kesayangannya.

BUK!

Lho? Ada apa gerangan? Ternyata si author kejam langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menyingkir, sehingga Hermione pun menobrak sofa dan akhirnya mencium lantai dengan mesranya! #ditabok

"Lu kenapa, Mione?" tanya Fei.

"Kok lu jarang bikin fict tentang gue sih!" protes Hermione.

"Soalnya lu gak penting, sih… #DihajarFansHermione"

"Gue gak mau tau! Pokoknya lu harus bikin fict dengan gue sebagai tokoh utamanya!" paksa Hermione.

"Iye dah, entar gue pikirin. Sekarang balik dulu gih, gue lagi asyik nonton tipi nih!" ujar author sambil kembali duduk di sofa dan berusaha mendengarkan suara televisi.

"Acara apa, tuh, Fei?" tanya Hermione.

"Namanya 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader'. Baru pertama kali nonton ginian, ternyata bagus juga acaranya…" jawab Fei.

"… INI DIA!"

Hermione menyeret author ke sebuah studio televisi yang tidak pernah Fei dengar sama sekali sebelumnya. Dan karena Fei tidak tahu apa nama studionya, author pun tidak mampu menyebutnya (kan gak tau namanya…).

Studio itu gelap sekali. Tidak ada orang. Pepohonan ada banyak sekali di luar, seperti di hutan. Dinding di luar dijalari oleh banyak sekali tumbuhan berjalar. Anehnya, ketika kedua remaja putri ini sampai di studio syuting, alatnya lengkap. Lengkap banget! Sampai author pun bingung kenapa bisa ada alat-alat tersebut, padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di gedung tersebut.

"Oke, kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya author yang belum mengerti maksud kedatangan mereka ke tempat itu.

"Lu bikin acara yang kayak 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' itu aja!" kata Hermione semangat.

"Lah, terus mau pake anak kelas 5 yang mana?" tanya author.

"Siapa yang suruh lu pake anak kelas 5? Lu bikin acara yang beda, judulnya 'Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger'! Jadi lu undang orang-orang yang mungkin bisa ngalahin kepintaran gue. Yang bisa menang lawan gue bakal dapet hadiah!" ujar Hermione bangga (banget).

"Oke. Terus hadiahnya apa?"

"Ah gampang, hadiahnya dicium Voldy aja!" kata Hermione yang bikin si author ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ka-kalo hadiahnya begitu, siapa yang mau ikut? Dodol lu, ah!" kata Fei sambil menjitak kepala Hermione.

"Ya udah lah ya, masalah hadiah ya belakangan aja. Yang penting acaranya jalan dulu!" kata Hermione.

"*sigh* Oke deh, sekarang kita kumpulin kru-krunya dulu ya, soalnya masak cuma kita berdua doang?"

"Sip sip!" ucap Hermione sambil memainkan kedua jempolnya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Masih awal, ceritanya masih pendek banget, tapi author's note-nya mungkin akan panjang karena akan disosialisasikan jalan cerita fict ini. Pertama, **pe-review dipersilahkan untuk memberikan soal** (boleh lebih dari satu, terserah menggunakan fandom mana pun). Boleh berupa pilihan ganda (terserah mau kasih berapa pilihannya, maksimal 5 pilihan) maupun esai. Boleh yang serius maupun yang bercanda. Tetapi tolong sekalian diberi tahu jawabannya (boleh kasih penjelasan).

Contoh yang pilihan ganda tipe bercanda: "Siapakah bapak reformasi dunia? pilihannya: (a) Naruto, (b) Light, (c) Doraemon, (d) Captain Tsubasa, (e) Snape. Jawaban yang benar adalah Light, karena dia cakep". Contoh pertanyaan esai yang serius: "Kenapa laut di Jepang kaya akan ikan? Jawabannya adalah karena di laut Jepang terdapat pertemuan arus Kuroshio dan Oyashio". Ingat, berikan jawabannya juga, biar Fei bisa menentukan apakah nanti Hermione menjawab dengan benar atau tidak.

Kedua, masalah lawan Hermione. Silahkan selain memberikan pertanyaan, **pe-review diharapkan mem-voting** di antara orang-orang berikut yang akan menjadi lawan Hermione (hanya pilih SATU): **Nara Shikamaru** (fandom Naruto), **Yagami Light** (fandom Death Note), **Shirogane Naoto** (fandom Persona 4), **Rosenkrantz Roxis**(fandom Mana Khemia 1), **Hyuuga Natsume** (fandom Gakuen Alice). Silahkan pilih satu dari kelimanya.

Terakhir, have fun untuk acara (fict) ini, dan jangan lupa REVIEW yang banyak sampe Fei pusing bacanya (eh)! xD


	2. Episode Perdana!

**Disclaimer**: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**Warning**: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 2: Episode Perdana!~**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika, author cantik nan unyu yakni Fei Mei sedang tiduran di atas sofa. Tiba-tiba, bumi gempa! Lho, kok bisa? Apakah ada raksasa yang sedang berjalan di lantai? Apakah ada orang yang bersinnya dahsyat cetar membahana badai melintas di khatuliswa? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Fei-chaaann~!" seru seorang Hermione Granger yang baru saja (lagi-lagi) mendobrak pintu rumah muggle yang ditumpangi author. Iya, lagi-lagi Hermione berlari dengan lebai ala sinetron menuju Fei. Kemudian ia melompat dan… BRAAAKKK! Iya, ceritanya Fei menghindar lagi dan alhasil Hermione pun mencium mesra lantai alias jatoh lagi.

"Kok menghindar sih!" kata Hermione kesal.

"Habisnya lu lebai banget sih. Normal dikit napa," ujar Fei.

"Elah, kayak lu gak abnormal ajah!" kata Hermione yang kemudian diem karena melihat mata author jadi gelap. "Ng, kita studio sekarang yuk!" ajak Hermione sambil menarik lengan author. Saat itu, kondisi author adalah: taringnya keluar, tanduknya mulai ada. Oke, siap terkam, tapi gak jadi, mau jaga image karena pengen syuting.

Jadilah seperti kemaren, Hermione menarik author (atau malah menyeret) menuju studio. Kini gedung yang mereka datangi sebelumnya sudah berbeda. Masih di tengah hutan dan dikelilingi pepohonan dan banyak tumbuhan berjalar, tetapi berkesan lebih punya nyawa (eh? Hidupkah?). mari masuk ke dalam ruangannya!

Alat-alat yang ada masih pada tempatnya. Ruangannya jauh lebih bersin dari sebelumnya. Dan kini tidak hanya ada Hermione dan Fei yang ada di studio, tetapi juga ada bapak (?) Dumbledore beserta ibu (?) McGonagall, ada banyak kru, serta penontonnya pun banyak –melebihi penonton pertandingan bola!

Melihat itu semua, Hermione langsung terharu. Baru saja ia menghabiskan satu kantong tissue tak ber-merk saat melihat papan nama acara 'Are You Smarter than Herminone Granger?' besar-besar terpampang. Lalu ia melihat dua podium bertengger di panggung, ada penonton yang sedang berceloteh tidak jelas tapi yang penting sangat ramai. Ah, Hermione gak tau aja apa yang mereka bicarakan…

-di bangku penonton!-

"Kita ngapain sih disini?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Entah, akan ada konser, mungkin?" jawab Sakura Mikan.

"Dasar bodoh, pasti ada sirkus!" seru Nicole Mimi Tithel alias Nikki tidak mau kalah.

"Ck, kalian semua berisik! Aku ingin tidur, tahu!" ujar Arisato Minato sambil membenarkan posisi headset-nya.

"L-kun! Ayo kita main kartu!" ajak Amane Misa pada L Lawliet.

"Harry, kau tahu siapa orang-orang yang daritadi berisik ini?" tanya Ron Weasley.

"Sebodo teuing," jawab Harry acuh tak acuh.

-kembali ke Hermione dkk!-

"Oke, jadi siapa lawan pertama gue?" tanya Hermione.

"Tuh, lagi dibawa sama Hagrid kesini!" jawab Fei sambil menunjuk pintu.

Benar saja, Hagrid datang dengan membawa seseorang. Ya, saat author bilang 'membawa', Hagrid memang benar-benar MEMBAWA seseorang dengan mengangkatnya kepundak"Mari kita sambut… NARA SHIKAMARU! #dor

"Kenapa…kenapa gue ada disini? Gue dimana? Lu siapa? Gue siapaaa? #plak" tanya Shikamaru yang lebai dan OOC.

Hagrid langsung mendudukkan Shikamaru di kursi di podium pertama. Kemudian sang author segera menyuruh Hermione duduk di kursi podium satunya lagi. Sementara sang pembawa acara, yakni Lee Jordan yang sudah berpakaian rapi layaknya kondangan sudah siap naik ke panggung.

"Oke. Kita akan mulai dari…3! 2! 1! Action!" seru seorang kameramen yang lagaknya kayak lagi syuting sinetron.

.

*lagu pembuka berdendang*

"Ea, selamat datang di acara besar pertama dan terakhir dari Hermione Granger! OUCH!" kata Lee yang ternyata ditimpuk sendal oleh Hermione. "Maksudnya acara kuis bersama Hermione Granger, yakni ARE YOU SMARTER THAN HERMIONE GRANGEEEERRR!

Di episode pertama ini, Hermione akan berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda dari fandom Naruto, yakni Nara Shikamaru! Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan cara bermain: Hermione dinyatakan menang jika nilai yang didapatnya lebih banyak daripada lawannya. Akan ada 10 pertanyaan dalam 1 episode. Jika jawaban benar akan diberi nilai 10, jika salah nilainya 0. Oke, sah saudara? Sah? Sah?" tanya Lee yang sepertinya lupa kalau ia sedang tidak ada di acara kawinan.

"Saaaahh!" jawab penonton dengan anehnya.

"Oke, Hermione dan Shikamaru sudah siap?" tanya Lee, dijawab anggukan kepala kedua peserta. "Mari mulai! Soal pertama datang dari **Stevy Rise**: 'Diantara keempat orang berikut, siapa yang paling cakep? Apakah: (a) Potter, (b) Malfoy, (c) Weasley, (d) Cullen'. Ladies first, jadi Hermione duluan yang jawab."

"Ini pertanyaan apaan coba…hm gue pilih Weasley! Secara dia cowok gue," jawab Hermione.

"Lah, disebutnya cuma Weasley loh, ada banyak yang namanya Weasley! Masak semuanya lu embat termasuk Ginny?" tanya Lee.

"Ya maksud gue adalah Ron cowok gue. Kan dia Weasley!" jawab Hermione.

"Gue pilih…duh, gue gak kenal semuanya! MC, kasih gambarnya dong!" pinta Shikamaru.

Kemudian dari belakang panggung, kru-kru memberikan foto keempat pilihan di layar lebar dan layar tancap (?).

"Oh, gue pilih Cullen!" jawab Shikamaru semangat.

"Baiklah, jawabannya berbeda! Siapakah yang akan benaaarr? Mari kita cek jawaban yang benarnya!" seru Lee. "Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh…MALFOY!"

"Kok gitu!" kata Hermione gak terima.

"Ya suka-suka pembuat soal lah, gimana sih. Karena keduanya salah, maka skor sementara mashi sama-sama nol!" seru Lee. "Pertanyaan kedua berupa esai: 'kenapa Snape hidungnya bengkok?'. Silahkan dijawab Shikamaru duluan sekarang."

"Karena…pernah ditonjok ato gampar mungkin…soalnya tampangnya emang ngeselin," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengamati foto Snape yang terpampang nyata di layar.

"Ditonjok sama siapa?" tanya Lee untuk memperjelas.

"Entah. Bagong (?) kali," jawab Shikamaru ngasal.

"Jawabanku…karena itu TAKDIR!" kata Hermione.

"Oke, kita sudah mendapat jawaban dari keduanya yang lagi-lagi berbeda. Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh…karena Snape pernah ditonjok sama Troll!" seru Lee.

Tiba-tiba, di bangku penonton, Snape langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melempar kursi (?) pada Lee.

""OUCH! Sakit tau, prof! Untung gak kena hidung gue…" kata Lee. "Karena Shikamaru jawabannya nyaris benar, nilainya adalah 5! Selanjutnya dari Firyaalmalfoy21: 'Siapakah first kiss-nya Harry? Apakah: (a) Cho Chang, (b) Ginny Weasley, (c) Severus Snape, (d) Draco Malfoy'. Yang menjawab pertama adalah Hermione lagi."

"Yang pasti gak mungkin Snape lah ya…hm, kayaknya gue tau arah pertanyaanya, gue akan jawab Malfoy," jawab Hermione percaya diri.

"Loh? Kok Malfoy sih?" gumam Shikamaru bingung. "Err…karena gue Potterhead yang bermodalkan filmnya doang, gue pilih Cho Chang. Karena di HP5 gue liat Harry bisa ciuman untuk pertama kalinya."

Kemudian di bangku penonton, Harry merasa tersinggung akan pernyataan Shikamaru. Iyalah, masak Shikamaru bilang kalau ia 'bisa ciuman untuk pertama kalinya'? semua orang bisa ciuman kali! Yang ada juga orang-orang belom pernah liat seorang Nara Shikamaru berciuman dengan seorang gadis (kecuali di fan-aft)! Apakah sebenarnya Nara Shikamaru adalah seprang homo? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah Draco Malfoy!" seru Lee. "Eh? Bukannya Cho, ya? Ah sudahlah, pembuat soal bilang jawabannya Malfoy. Berarti 10 poin untuk Hermione! Kedudukan sementara adalah Hermione 10 dan Shikamaru 5! Pertanyaan keempat: 'Siapakah penemu mobil? Apakah: (a) Alexander Grahambell, (b) Karl Benz, (c) Arthur Weasley, (d) Ludwig van Beethoven. Wah, ini sih soal yang menguntungkan Hermione! Siapa yang mau jawab duluan?" tawar Lee.

"Gue! Ehem, untung gue muggle-born…jadi jawabannya adalah Karl Benz!" seru Hermione seneng.

"Eh? Giliran gue jawab? Hm…di Konoha gak ada mobil sih…duh, yang mana ya? Hm…Arthur Weasley aja deh!" jawab Shikamaru dengan polos(?)nya.

"K-kok bokapnya Ron?" tanya Lee.

"Iya, tadi sih dibisikin Fei gitu," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah Karl Benz! 10 poin untuk Hermione lagi! Kedudukannya adalah Hermione 20 dan Shikamaru masih 5!" seru Lee. "Pertanyaan kelima datang dari **AnnisaLongbottom**: 'Siapakah yang menciptakan lagu ABG Tua? Apakah: (a) Artie Abrams, (b) Longbottom, (c) Weasley'.Shikamaru jawab duluan!"

"Aih, mana ada ABG yang tua sih? Jangan-jangan ngasal kali ya bikinnya? Ng, gue pilih Artie Abrams aja deh," jawab Shikamaru.

"Gue gak tau apakah Neville dan Ron pernah nyiptain lagu. Jadi gue jawab Artie Abrams," kata Hermione.

"Oke, dan jawaban keduanya benar! 10 poin untuk masing-masing! Kedudukannya sekarang adalah Hermione 30 dan Shikamaru 15! Kita akan kembali lagi setelah commercial break berikut ini!" seru Lee.

.

-iklan-

Suatu malam, Ginny Weasley melihat putra bungsunya yakni Albus Severus belum tertidur. Sepertinya putranya itu sedang asyik memainkan hewan peliharaannya. Namun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh tepat, dan esok anak itu harus sekolah.

"Al, kok belum bobok?" tanya Ginny lembut.

"Habis, ferret-nya belom bobok! Nyanyi bareng yuk, ma! Udah maleeemm…ferret boboookk…~"

.

-mulai lagi-

"Yak! Itulah iklan gaje yang dapat disajikan author ababil! OUCH! Sakit tau!" seru Lee yang baru saja dilempar panci oleh Fei. "Nah, kita akan langsung ke soal nomor 6 dari **aliooonggg**: 'Apa nama bangungan yang paling sering digambarkan hancur dalam film-film? Apakah: (a) Patung Liberty, (b) Gedung Putih, (c) Menara WTC, (d) Istana Buckingham'. Hermione akan menjawab duluan."

"Err…duh, gue jarang nonton film sih…mm, Menara WTC mungkin?" jawab Hermione ragu.

"Mione, lu tau gak menara WTC itu apa?" tanya Fei tiba-tiba datengin Hermione.

"Enggak. Emang apaan?" tanya Hermione.

"Itu loh, WTC Mangga Dua!" jawab Fei.

"Dodol lu!" seru Hermione sambil menjitak kepala si author.

"Shikamaru pilih yang mana?" tanya Lee.

"Err, air putih aja. Eh, maksudnya gedung putih!" jawab Shikamaru yang tadi sempat mengira ditanya mau minum apa.

"Dan jawabannya adalaaahh…GEDUNG PUTIH! 10 poin untuk Shikamaru! Nilainya adalah Hermione 30 dan Shikamaru 25! Pertanyaan nomor 7 dari **yukasvanidz**: 'Di antara 4 tokoh anime berikut, siapa yang salah masuk daftar? Apakah: (a) Jiraiya, (b) Sanji, (c) Yu Narukami, (d) Roy Mustang'. Wah, lagi-lagi soalnya pasti tidak di mengerti Hermione lagi!" seru Lee.

"Gu-gue bisa kok! Ng…jawabannya…jawabannya… Roy Mustang!" seru Hermione.

"Salah! Gue tau, jawabannya pasti Yu Narukami!" seru Shikamaru.

"Eh? Emang lu nonton anime juga?" tanya Lee.

"Enggak, kan gue bagian dari anime. #dor" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Jawabannya adalah…Yu Narukami! 10 poin untuk Shikamaru!" seru Lee.

"Tu-tunggu! Gue gak ngerti! Apa maksud pertanyaan barusan? Bukannya memang keempatnya lain fandom?" tanya Hermione.

"Mm, menurut penjelasan si pembuat soal, Jiraiya dan Sanji serta Roy adalah tokoh yang genit, sedangkan Yu Narukami adalah orang yang kalem," jelas Lee.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Ah sepik! Lu pada gak tau aja di kamarnya Yu itu ada banyak majalah hentai!" kata Hanamura Yosuke.

"Loh, kok lu bisa tau, Yos?" tanya Amagi Yukiko

"Iya lah, kan gue pernah ikut baca sama dia…eh, ups…" jawab Yosuke keceplosan.

"Yosuke, plis, jangan buka aib gue lebih dari ini, oke?" kata Narukami Yu.

"Jadi Narukami-kun punya aib yang lebih parah dari ini, hm?" tanya Satonaka Chie yang tertarik.

"Ya! Sebenarnya kami berdua pacaran!" kata Yosuke dengan bangganya dan lupa bahwa perkataannya itu akan didengar oleh seluruh jagat raya yang terbang di cakrawal dan melintas di khatulistiwa serta mendarat di bandara yang namanya tak boleh disebut.

"PAPAAA! Nii-chan homoan sama Yosukeee!" teriak Nanako yang memeluk erat papanya sambil nangis gaje.

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Nilainya berbalik menjadi Hermione 30 dan Shikamaru 35! Pertanyaan ke-8 dari **megu takuma** berupa esai: 'kenapa Malfoy rambutnya putih?' dijawab duluan oleh Hermione," kata Lee.

"Karena…banyak minum susu vanila!" seru Hermione yang kehabisan akal.

"Jawaban gue? Hm…kayaknya karena mereka terkena penyakit albino. Anda tahu apa itu albino? Albino adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai warna, atau pigmentasi. Semua ras mempunyai jumlah pigmentasi tertentu, walaupun beberapa diantaranya ras kulit putih (terutama orang Skandinavia) hanya mempunyainya dalam jumlah sangat sedikit. Anda tahu kenapa penyebab terjadinya albino? Proseesnya begini –" jelas Shikamaru yang dipotong oleh MC.

"Stop. Kami gak butuh penjelasan tentang albino, oke? Dan untuk mengetahui jawaban yang benar, kami menghadirkan Narcissa Malfoy!" seru Lee.

Narcissa dateng dengan gemulainya bagaikan dewi mentari yang cetar membahana badai (katanya bagaikan mentari..?). semua mata pun tertuju padanya. Wajahnya benar-benar memalingkan dunia banyak orang #cuih.

"Nah, Narcissa, kenapa rambut Draco bisa putih?" tanya Lee.

"Karena saya ngidam minum susu!" jawab Narcissa.

"I-itu aja? Gak ada yang lain?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Serius, itu aja. Makanya, semua wanita Malfoy saat mengandung harus ngidam minum susu, biar semua keluarga Malfoy tuh kompak, warna rambutnya putih semua!" jelas Narcissa bangga.

"Oh, oke. Baiklah, berarti jawabannya tidak ada yang benar dari keduanya! Namun kami tetap memberikan 5 poin pada Hermione yang menyebutkan kata 'susu vanila'!" seru Lee. "Kedudukan sekarang seimbang –sama-sama 35! Pertanyaan ke 9 masih berupa esai: 'Kenapa topi penyihir berbentuk kerucut?'."

"Gue tau! Gue pernah denger salah satu lagu anak-anak muggle. Jawabannya adalah kalo bundar itu topi saya!" seru Hermione sambil jingkrak.

"Duh, kenapa ya? Ng…udah dari sananya kali," jawab Shikamaru yang malesnya kumat.

"Yang benar adalah jawabannya Hermione! 10 poin untuk Hermione, kedudukannya sekarang adalah Hermione 45, dan Shikamaru 35!" seru Lee semangat. "Nah, berikut adalah pertanyaan yang terakhir, tolong perhatikan baik-baik. Dari **qunnyv19**: 'Siapakah yang lebih cantik: Bellatrix LeStrange atau Deidara?'. Pikirkan baik-baik, jawaban ini sangat menentukan."

"Gue pilih Deidara aja deh, soalnya dia kan cowok cantik," jawab Shikamaru.

"AH, BILANG AJA LU DEMEN SAMA GUE!" teriak Deidara dari bangku penonton.

"Bacot lu!" seru Shikamaru.

"Jawaban Hermione?" tanya Lee.

"Bellatrix itu jelek, karena gue lebih cantik dari dia. Deidara itu cowok, jadi logikanya gak mungkin dibilang cantik. Yang cantik hanyalah cewek, jadi gue jawab Bellatrix, walau gak rela," jelas Hermione panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh…Bellatrix LeStrange!" seru Lee. "Pemenangnya adalah Hermione Granger dengan 55 banding 35 poin! Terimakasih atas kehadiran seluruh penonton hari ini, terimakasih juga kepada Nara Shikamaru! Kita akan bertemu lagi di episode berikutnya!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan yang me-review! Maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak ditampilkan…gomen…

Hasil voting: Shikamaru 5, Light 3, Naoto 0, Roxis 0, Natsume 2.  
Untuk lawan Hermione berikutnya, pilihannya tetap sama (dikurang Shikamaru). Silahkan pilih SATU: Yagami Light (fandom Death Note), Shirogane Naoto (fandom Persona 4), Rosenkrantz Roxis(fandom Mana Khemia 1), Hyuuga Natsume (fandom Gakuen Alice). Jumlah vote yang ada untuk di chapter 2 tidak diakumulasikan untuk chapter 3 dan seterusnya.

Jangan lupa kirim SOAL BESERTA JAWABANNYA (perincian ada di chapter 1), karena jika tidak ada jawabannya, Fei tidak akan tampilkan. Dan ya, Fei hanya akan menampilkan 10 soal, jadi silahkan memberikan soal yang semenarik mungkin hingga Fei akan pilih soal kalian!

REVIEW!


	3. Ada polisi dan binatang! Eh?

Disclaimer: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, Death Note adalah milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

Warning: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

.

.

~CHAPTER 3: Ada polisi dan binatang! Eh?~

.

.

Untuk menghindari serbuan gaje dari Hermione Granger, Fei Mei kali ini tidak menumpang di sembarang rumah muggle seperti yang Fei lakukan di 2 chapter sebelumnya. Kali ini sang author menumpang di rumah Hermione sendiri! Kenapa? Karena Mione gak bakal ancurin pintu rumah sendiri, dia kan mau jaga image di depan mata ortunya… #dor

"Fei-chaaann~~!" seru Hemrione yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah –tempat dimana Fei dan ortunya Hermione lagi gosipin si cewek berambut kribo itu. Eh, maksudnya, berambut gelombang.

'Gila, gak di rumah orang lain, gak di rumah sendiri, gilanya sama aja…' pikir sang author yang manis itu (hah?).

"Ayo kita buruan pergi! Entar telat loh!" seru Hermione yang kemudian menarik Fei lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jadilah kedua gadis itu langsung menuju gedung studio. Kali ini mereka tidak perlu lagi melewati hutan lebat yang ditempat tinggali oleh keluarga Aragog. Lho, kenapa? Iya, ceritanya Hermione baru saja meminjam 'pintu kemana saja' dari Doraemon secara paksa alias palak.

Sama seperti episode sebelumnya, studio sudah sangat ramai. Ramai karena ada banyak penonton yang sudah siap di tempat duduk masing-masing, kru-kru yang lagi sibuk mencoba menyantet Hermione (?) karena masih kesel ditarik paksa untuk kerja dibawah perintah cewek itu, dan ternyata tidak hanya manusia saja yang hadir, tetapi para binatang pun ada! Eh? Binatang?!

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Ruka-pyon, pasti kau yang membawa binatang-binatang itu, ya!" ujar Sakura Mikan.

"Bu-bukan aku, kok, Sakura-san! Mu-mungkin mereka yang ikutin aku seperti biasa!" kata Nogi Ruka.

"Elah, ngaku saja sih, kalo lu yang bawa!" seru Amane Misa yang lagi di pdkt-in sama beruang grizzly yang entah datang darimana.

"Sumpah! Bukan aku yang bawa mereka kesini!" kata Ruka.

.

-di panggung-

"Ehem! Selamat datang semuanya di episode kedua 'Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger'!" kata Lee Jordan membuka acara hari ini. "Pastinya anda semua penasaran siapa yang menjadi lawan Hermione hari ini!"

"TIDAAAKK!" seru penonton.

"Eh? Kok enggak penasaran…?" tanya Lee.

"Ya enggak penasaran lah, itu Hagrid udah bawa Light kesini! Tuh mereka!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto sambil nunjuk pintu depan.

"Ah, sial, Hagrid, lu datengnya kecepetan! Mereka jadi tau duluan kan! Aaarrghh!" ujar Lee kesal. "Ya sudahlah. Mari kita sambut lawan Hermione kali ini: Yagami Light! Silahkan Light dan Hermione menempati podium masing-masing!"

Hermione dan Light langsung menempati podium masing-masing yang sudah ada namanya. Hermione lagi asyik melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sok eksis terhadap penonton yang ada di belakang, serasa lagi dielu-elukan oleh penonton (padahal yang lagi dielu-elukan oleh penonton adalah Light…). Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Light?

"Light, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Lee.

"Nulis diari," jawab Light cuek.

Kameramen menyorot kameranya mendekat ke buku tempat Light menyorat-nyoret yang diakui sebagai diarinya. Eh? Kenapa dia nulis nama author di buku itu? Apakah dia nulis nama author di diarinya karena ia suka sama author?

"AHAHAHAHA MAMPUS LU FEI MEI! DALAM WAKTU 40 DETIK LAGI LU AKAN MATI! AHAHAHAHA!" teriak Light kenceng banget di mikrofon.

Ternyata…ternyata itu bukan diari, melainkan buku kematian alias DEATH NOTE!

"Gak bakal. Death note lu udah gue tuker. Yang asli udah diamankan oleh petugas. Itu yang palsu…" ujar Fei.

"What the -?!" Light kaget.

"Nah kan, bener asumsi gue selama ini, YAGAMI LIGHT ADALAH KIRA!" teriak L Lawliet dari bangku penonton.

"Cih, ketawan deh…" ucap Light.

"Yah, polisi sudah berdatangan…tapi enggak, the show must still go on! Pak polisi, tangkep Light-nya di akhir acara aja ya!" kata Lee. "Hm, pasti semuanya masih ingat peraturan mainnya kan? Kita langsung mulai, soal pertama dari **Rise Star**: 'Siapakah yang akan diingini oleh Oliver Wood sebagai pasangan kencannya? Apakah: (a) Veela, (b) Quaffle, (c) Bellatrix, (d) Haruno Sakura'. Daripada saya diincar setelah acara selesai, jadi saya persilahkan Light jawab duluan."

"Yang pasti gak mungkin Bellatrix karena Bella gila (-ditimpuk hairdryer sama Bellatrix-). Gak mungkin Haruno Sakura juga karena dia beda fandom. Hmm…Veela mungkin…" jelas Light.

"Pasti Quaffle! Dia kan cinta mati sama Quidditch!" seru Hermione.

"Kok lu tau dia cinta mati sama Quidditch?" tanya Lee.

"Entah, tau aja," jawab Hermione.

.

-di kediaman Wood-

"Hatciiihh! *bersin*" Oliver bersin.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Mrs Wood, melongokan kepala dari dapur.

"Gak tau ma, kayaknya ada yang gosipin tentang aku deh," jawab Oliver.

"Oliver!" panggil Mr Wood dari ruang tengah. "Ada acara Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger, pertanyaannya tentang kamu!"

"Ck, pantesan…" gumam Oliver.

.

-di panggung-

"Jawaban yang benar adalah Quaffle! 10 poin untuk Hermione!" kata Lee. "Pertanyaan kedua dari **firyaalmalfoy21**: 'Apakah hobi Draco Malfoy sewaktu kecil? Apakah: (a) Nyipok mangga, (b) Makan Kecoak, (c) Main kasti sama Voldemort, (d) Berenang di Amazon'. Hermione jawab duluan."

"Kenapa pilihannya gak ada yang normal sih? Makan kecoak itu gak mungkin kayaknya, karena dia kan takut sama serangga. Kalo dulu dia hobi main kasti juga gak mungkin, karena sampe sekarang aja dia masih masuk kategori 'masa kecil kurang bahagia'. Berenang di Amazon itu ga masuk logika, emang dia mau dimakan hiu? Kalo nyipok mangga, gue yakin dia ga bakal serajin itu, mending nyipok gue aja! Eh, ups…" kata Hemrione keceplosan.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru semua orang. Gak yang penonton di studio dan di rumah, gak yang Dramione shipper, gak yang jadi kru, gak Draco Malfoy sendiri, semuanya teriak! Terus Fei harus bilang wow gitu? WOW!

"Ehem, gue pilih nyipok mangga aja," jawab Hermione beberapa abad kemudian setelah situasi menjadi tenang.

"Kalo gitu gue pilih main kasti," jawab Light.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaaaaaahhh (panjang banget)… NYIPOK MANGGA! Mungkin dia nyipok mangga sambil membayangkan Hermione? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Eh? Kenapa bukan nyipok apel aja ya?"kata Lee. "Woi, Malfoy! Kenapa bukan apel?"

"Apel lagi mahal waktu gue kecil, yang murah itu mangga!" seru Draco.

"Jadi sekarang DraPple, dulu DraNgo? Jelek amat nama shipping-nya… ah, sebodo teuing, 10 poin lagi untuk Hermione! Pertanyaan ketiga dari **Last-Heir Black**: 'Manakah pasangan yang paling kecetarmembahana? Apakah: (a) James-Severus, (b) Sirius-Remus, (c) Harry-Draco, (d) Dumbledore-Snape'. Silahkan Light!" kata Lee.

"Entah kenapa gue merasa yang bikin ini soal pasti penggemar yaoi. Hmm…eh? Kok gak ada pilihan yang Light-Lawliet sih?!" kata Light kesal, dan semua penonton langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya udah sih, jawab aja…" kata Lee.

"Gue penggemar Drarry, jadi gue jawab yang (c)," jawab Light.

"Wolf-Star! Gue mau yang (b)!" seru Hermione.

"Keduanya salah! Yang benar adalah Ddumbledore-Snape!" seru Lee.

"The F-?! Kenapa? Why?" tanya Light dengan lebainya.

"Katanya sih karena hidung mereka sama-sama bengkok… ya udahlah, perkataan pembuat soal adalah mutlak. Kedudukan sementara masih Hermione 20 dan Light masih nol!" seru Lee. "Soal keempat dari **paradisaea Rubra**: 'Siapakah princess yang ter-wow? Apakah: (a) Ariel, (b) Mulan, (c) Cinderella'. Mari Hermione."

"Cinderella, karena gaunnya mirip kayak gaun yang pernah gue pake di tahun keempat gue," jawab Hermione dengan alasan yang gaje.

"Karena gue adalah salah satu penggemar sebuah band di Indonesia, gue akan pilih nama yang sama dengan vokalisnya, yaitu ARIEL!" seru Light semangat.

"Kali ini Light yang benar! Hermione 20 dan Light 10!" seru Lee. "Soal kelima dari **aliooonggg** berupa esai: 'Kenapa rambut Akasuna Sasori berwarna merah?'. Siapa yang mau jawab duluan?"

"Gue. Kayaknya karena dia pernah warnain rambutnya, jadinya cat gitu," jawab Light.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Beneran, tuh? Emang di Suna ada jasa cat rambut?" tanya Hidan.

"Enggak, cat sendiri, pake tinta cina(?) punya nenek gue…" jawab Sasori cuek.

.

-di panggung-

"Kalo gue…hm, mungkin karena gen turunan ortunya," jawab Hermione yang gak mau kalah bermain logika seperti Shikamaru di episode sebelumnya.

"Ehem, untuk memastikan jawaban yang benar, kami undang Sasori untuk ke panggung, silahkan!" panggil Lee.

Sasori pun dengan segera ke panggung. Pengen cepat-cepat sampai panggung, tapi malah kesandung kaki Pein beserta kaki klon-klonnya. Pada akhirnya Sasori pun sampai di panggung dengan susah payah, babak belur (karena jatuh di tangga), dan berlinang air mata (karena sakit).

"Jadi, kenapa rambut lu bisa merah?" tanya Lee.

"Kata nenek, pertama gue lahir ke dunia, rambut gue putih, kayak uban, kayak rambut Hidan, jelek banget gak bohong. Nyokap gue gak mau, jadinya beliau cemplungin gue ke laut merah yang waktu itu warnanya meraaahh banget. Jadilah warna rambut gue merah permanen," jelas Sasori kemudian ia kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Katanya lu cat sendiri… yang bener yang mana?" tanya Hidan kesal.

"Elah, lu gak tau? Sasori itu kan tukang tipu!" ujar Konan.

"Udahlah Konan… kalo marah-marah entar cepet tua loh…" Pein mengingatkan.

"Gimana gak marah? Sasori itu udah penipu, PHP-in orang, kerjaannya gombalin cewe mulu (?)! ini nih, korbannya!" seru Konan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kapan gue pernah PHP-in sama gombalin lu, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Bulan lalu di mimpi gue selama seminggu!" jawab Konan yang sukses membuat teman-teman anggota Akatsuki menjadi sweatdrop masal.

.

-di panggung-

"Kami memberikan 5 poin untuk Light yang jawabannya mirip dengan jawaban yang benar!" seru Lee.

"Bilang aja lu takut dia uber…" dengus Hermione.

"Hermione 20 dan Light 15! Kita akan istirahat sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di Are You Smarter than Hermione Grangeeeerr!" seru Lee.

.

-iklan-

Hermione sedang bersender seorang diri di sebuah jembatan besar. Di malam yang cerah itu, hanya ada cahaya sebuah lampu yang menerangi jembatan. Tak hanya itu, cahaya bintang dan rembulan pun memandikan seorang Hermione Granger.

Tiba-tiba, langit berubah. Dengan cahaya kilat dan bunyi petir, hujan perlahan turun. Titik-titik kecil, gerimis, hujannya tidak deras. Tunggu, mungkin _belum_ deras. Hermione melirik ponsel yang daritadi ia pegang, kemudian memasukkan benda kecil itu ke saku celananya. Sambil menghela nafas pelan, ia pun beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, berniat untuk berjalan pulang.

Kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang di arah belakangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Ia berlari menghampiri Hermione. Begitu sudah meraih gadis itu, keduanya terdiam bermandikan hujan. Karena tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta, pemuda itu, Ron, mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Mione, maaf aku –"

"Kamu tuh, ya! Telpon gak pernah! SMS gak pernah!" omel Hermione sambile menangis.

"Maaf, aku…aku… AKU GAK PUNYA HAPEEEE!"

Iya lah, di dunia sihir kan memang gak ada HP…

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Duh, dasar author, makin lama iklannya makin aneh aja! OUCH!" kata Lee yang ditimpuk Fei dengan HP bekas. "Langsung saja pertanyaan selanjutnya datang dari **AnnisaLongbottom** berupa esai: 'Kenapa Neville pelupa?'. Hermione jawab duluan."

"Karena di otaknya cuma ada Luna!" seru Hermione yakin.

"Ah, jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak ada logika sama sekali, Granger. Biar gue jelasin. Ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan orang bisa jadi pelupa. Yang pertama adalah faktor umur, kedua adalah faktor gegar otak disebabkan kecelakaan, ketiga karena –"

"STOP!" teriak Lee memotong penjelasan Light. "Jawaban Light itu faktor umur dan gegar otak, kan? Mari kita lihat jawaban yang benar!"

"Dih, gue belom selesai jawab!" seru Light.

"Dan jawabannya adalaaahh…" ujar Lee tidak mempedulikan Light. "Karena Neville terpesona pada Luna! 10 poin untuk Hermione!"

"Gue akan langsung ambil death note yang asli setelah acara ini dan menuliskan nama Lee Jordan…" gumam Light.

"Hermione 30 dan Light 15! Soal ketujuh dari **NightAsh Lucius Snape**: 'Di setiap penampilan, kepala Voldemort selalu botak. Dimanakah ia memotong rambutnya? Apakah: (a) Ollivander, (b) Borgin and Burkes, (c) Dumbledore, (d) Mang Edi (langganan pembuat soal)," kata Lee.

"Borgin dan Burkes mungkin…kan di Knockturn Alley…" jawab Hermione.

"Mang Edi aja deh. Gue gak kenal semuanya sih…" jawab Light.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalah yang (e)!" seru Lee.

"Apaan? Edi?" tanya Light.

"Bukan, pilihan yang (e)…" jawab Lee.

"Loh, kan cuma sampe (d)?" tanya Hermione.

"Dibilang, suka-suka yang bikin soal! Bandel ya kalian semua!" seru Fei dari belakang panggung.

"Kedudukan masih sama, Hermione 30 dan Light 15!" seru Lee. "Soal kedelapan dari **Aurorafalter**: 'Kenapa Harry Potter punya sambaran gledek di jidatnya? Apakah: (a) takdir, (b) kesamber petir, (c) lagi nge-trend, (d) suka-suka saja'."

"Bukannya karena Voldemort ya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA, HERMIONE!" teriak Ron dari bangku penonton.

"Voldemort tidak ada di pilihan, lu mending pilih dari empat ini aja," kata Lee.

"Kesamber petir," jawab Hermione.

"Pasti takdir. Gimana pun juga jalan hidup setiap orang sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan YME yang kita kenal sebagai takdir. DAN AKULAH YANG AKAN MENJADI TUHAN DI DUNIA YANG BARU! AHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Light.

"POLISI! TANGKAP KIRA SEBELUM IA JADI GILAAAA!" teriak L rada OOC.

"Suwer, berisik banget ini cowok. Cakep-cakep kok stres ya… oke, jawaban yang benar adalah karena lagi nge-trend! Kedua peserta salah!" seru Lee. "Pertanyaa ke-9 dari **Rise Star** lagi, kali ini esai: 'Sasuke dan Sakura akan punya berapa anak?'. Loh? Emang akhirnya Skura bakal sama Sasuke?"

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Duh, amin deh iya gue sama Sasuke-kun!" kata Haruno Sakura.

"WTF?! Gue gak terima, pokoknya Sasuke sama gue!" seru Yamanaka Ino.

"Gue juga gak terima, Sakura itu kan punya gue!" kata Uzumaki Naruto dan Rock Lee bersamaan dengan pede-nya yang setinggi langit di atas cakrawala.

"Kalian berdua…" kata Sakura menghadap Naruto dan Lee dengan mata yang gelap dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

.

-di panggung-

"Kalian merasa ada gempa, gak barusan?" tanya Lee, dijawab anggukan kepala Hermione dan Light. "Astaga, kenapa Naruto dan Lee terbang?! Ya ampun, mereka menembus atap segala! Duh, gedung ini udah di asuransiin belom ya?!"

"Gue rasa Sakura lagi marah…untung aja Misa kalo ngambek gak kayak gitu… *sigh*. Jawaban gue adalah 11 cowok dan 11 cewek," jawab Light.

"Eh buset mau ngapain, banyak banget!" seru Hermione.

"Kali aja bikin timnas sepak bola Konoha gitu…" jawab Light malas.

"Kalo gitu gue juga deh, 5 cowok dan 5 cewek bikin timnas basket Konoha!" kata Hermione ikutan Light.

"Ck, ikutan aja," kata Light.

"Gak ada hak ciptanya ini, boleh gue kopi dong jawaban lu," balas Hermione.

"Yang benar adalah jawabannya Light! Kedudukan sekarang Hermione 30 dan Light 25!" seru Lee. "Perhatikan baik-baik, sekarang adalah pertanyaan terakhir, akan sangat menentukan! Dari **firyaalmalfoy21** berhubungan dengan seni budaya: 'Pentas tari apakah yang pernah diikuti oleh Harry sewaktu TK? Apakah: (a) Saman, (b) Tor-tor, (c) Kecak, (d) Jaipong'. Loh? Kenapa tarian Indonesia ya? Gapapa deh."

"Entah kenapa gue rasa yang bikin soalnya stres…soalnya setau gue yang pernah ke Indonesia itu hanya Draco karena pengen facial (silahkan liat fict Fei yang berjudul 'Tanya Jawab dengan Karakter HP!' chapter 3). Duh, Tor-tor aja deh, namanya lucu sih," jawab Hermione putus asa.

"Berhubung gue hanya tau tari Jaipong, gue pilih (d)," jawab Light.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalah… TOR-TOR! Hermione menang lagi!" teriak Lee. "Terimakasih kepada semua orang (dan binatang) yang telah menyaksikan episode hari ini! kita akan bertemu lagi di episode mendatang. Saya Lee Jordan undur diri!"

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Polisi, tangkap Yagami Light sekarang sebelum ia kabur!" seru L.

"Amane-san! Kau tidak apa-apakah?" tanya Mikan cemas karena kepala Misa sudah ada di dalam mulut sang beruang grizzly. "Ruka-pyon, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau bukan aku!" kata Ruka nyaris nangis.

"Konan, jadi selama ini kau sering memimpikan Sasori, hm?" tanya Pein.

"Aku juga gak tau kenapa yang muncul di mimpiku adalah dia!" bantah Konan.

"Alasan aja kamu. Pokoknya kita putus!" seru Pein.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Hasil voting: Light 4, Naoto 0, Roxis 0, Natsume 1.  
Untuk lawan Hermione berikutnya, pilihannya tetap sama (dikurang Light). Silahkan pilih SATU: **Shirogane Naoto** (fandom Persona 4), **Rosenkrantz Roxis**(fandom Mana Khemia 1), **Hyuuga Natsume** (fandom Gakuen Alice). Jumlah vote yang ada untuk di chapter 3 tidak diakumulasikan untuk chapter 4 dan seterusnya.

Terimakasih kepada segenap reader dan reviewer, maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ditampilkan, karena jatah tiap episode adalah 10 pertanyaan. Maka dari itu, silahkan memberikan pertanyaan yang unik dan menarik sebanyak-banyaknya gar Fei pilih! Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat chapter 1 dan 2!

REVIEW!


	4. Banyak yang nge-fans sama Snape!

Disclaimer: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, Gakuen Alice adalah milik Tachibana Higuchi, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

Warning: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 4: Banyak yang nge-fans sama Snape!**

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya kali ini author cantik, imut, nan unyu ini udah jera ditarik mulu sama Hermione. Jadinya sekarang Fei langsung pergi ke studio angker itu sendirian. Iya, tanpa Hermione! Dan ternyata Fei Mei datengnya kepagian… tau gak Fei sampe studio jam berapa? JAM 3 PAGI! Astaga, bahkan satpamnya aja belom nongol…

"Fei-chaaannn!" seru Hermione Grnager dari arah rumah Hagrid (?).

BRAAAKK!

Iya, karena Fei menghindar (lagi), Hermione pun kali ini mencium tembok dengan sukses dan mesranya. Jontor jontor deh itu mulut… #plak.

"Fei-chan, ayo kita mulai sekarang acaranya!" ajak Hermione.

"Hah? Ini masih jam tiga woi, mana ada orang yang nonton?" tanya Fei bingung.

"Ah gampang, kita pake mesin waktunya Doraemon aja!" seru Hermione kemudian narik author ke rumah Nobi Nobita (astaga, ternyata Fei tetep diseret Hermione apa pun yang terjadi!).

Tanpa sopan santun, Hermione mendobrak pintu rumah keluarga Nobi dengan gagah(?)nya, kemudian langsung terbang ke lantai dua. Mereka langsung menyusup ke kamar Nobita dimana sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil mengigaukan nama 'Shizuka' sambil ngeces. Lalu Hermione dan Fei membuka laci meja belajar Nobita dan masuk ke mesin waktu.

Begitu keluar dari mesin waktu, mereka tiba di kamar Nobita yang jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang. Astaga, sekarang jadi kesiangan kan… Karena takut makin telat, kedua gadis cantik ini langsung ber-apparate ke studio.

-di studio-

"Akhirnya sampe juga! Gila capek banget gue diseret tiap hari!" keluh Fei.

"Gapapalah, sehat," kata Hermione dengan cuek.

"Cuek dudulmu!" ujar Fei kesal.

"Lawan gue siapa kali ini?" tanya Hermione sambil celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

"Tuh, yang pake topeng muka kucing, dia udah siap di podiumnya. Udah, lu langsung kesana aja!" kata Fei sambil dorong Hermione.

Hermione pun langsung menuju podiumnya, diantar oleh Lee Jordan. Gadis berambuk ombak itu bingung, karena anak lelaki yang berdiri di podium sebelahnya itu mengenakan topeng yang aneh. Maklumlah, karena selama ini dia cuma pernah liat topeng Pelahap Maut, jadinya topeng yang gambarnya muka kucing seperti itu terlihat aneh. Tetapi begitu Hermione melihat baju seragam yang dipakai anak itu…

"HAH?! MASAK GUE NGELAWAN ANAK SD?!" teriak Hermione gak terima.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Anak SD sih anak SD… dia (Hermione) gak tau aja tuh anak kayak gimana kalo marah…bisa mati itu cewek…" ujar Mouri Reo.

"Hm? Eh, dia Anbu ya? Kok topeng yang dia pake mirip kayak topeng para Anbu Konoha?" tanya Mitarashi Anko.

"KYAAA NATSUME-SAMA!" teriak fans-fans dari Hyuuga Natsume yang diketuai oleh Permy.

.

-di panggung-

"Ck, berisik banget sih…" gerutu si cowok bertopeng alias Hyuuga Natsume.

"Anoo…kenapa lu pake topeng? Memangnya muka lu ancur?" tanya Hermione dengan cara yang (sangat) menyebalkan.

Seketika itu juga Fei langsung menyeret Hermione ke belakang panggung.

"Dodol lu, dia itu punya kekuatan lebih mengerikan daripada Voldemort! Demi kepentingan acara ini, Narumi-sensei udah masangin topeng itu biar dia gak bisa pake kekuatannya!" jelas Fei.

"Eh? Emang kekuatan dia apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Elemen api, marah sedikit, langsung bisa ledakin sesuatu yang ada di deketnya! Bahaya tau!" kata Fei kemudian ia mendorong Hermione ke podium lagi.

"Ehem, selamat datang kembali di ARE YOU SMARTER THAN HERMIONE GRANGER! Bersama dengan saya lagi, MC terkece sepanjang dunia akhirat tak terkalahkan yakni Lee Jordan!" kata Lee dengan lebainya. "Kali ini Hermione Granger akan melawan seorang murid dari sekolah Alice Academy bernama Hyuuga Natsume!"

Ketika Lee menyebutkan nama Natsume, semua cewek yang ada disana langsung teriak kegirangan, langsung angkat spanduk bertuliskan 'LOVE NATSUME' atau 'NATSUME OENYOE' atau malah 'NATSUME IS THE BEST' dan sebagainya.

"Peraturannya masih sama! Kita langsung ke soal pertama yang datang dari **Rise Star** berupa esai: 'Kenapa Dementor bernasib malang?'. Karena saya gak mau dibikin jadi sate, maka silahkan Natsume jawab duluan," kata Lee.

"Nasib Dementor malang karena dia gak punya pacar…" jawab Natsume dengan amat sangat super duper aneh banget sekali. Iyalah, mana pernah sih dia ngomong kayak gitu?

"Menurut gue…hm, karena gak ada yang mau dicium sama dia!" jawab Hermione.

"Oke, dan jawaban yang benar adalah karena gak ada yang mau cium dia!" seru Lee. "Berarti kami akan memberikan 5 poin untuk Hermione karena jawabannya nyaris benar! Pertanyaan selanjutnya: 'Berapa berat badan anak Hagrid dan Maxime jika mereka menikah? Apakah: (a) 10 ton, (b) 1ton, (c) 50 kg, (d) 30 kg'. Kali ini Hermione akan menjawab duluan!"

"Pasti 1 ton! Karena bapak ibunya aja kayak gitu…" jawab Hermione sambil bayangin segede apa kira-kira anak Hagrid nanti.

"Berhubung gue gak pernah liat keduanya, gue akan pilih 30 kg," jawab Natsume.

"10 poin untuk Natsume! Jawabannya adalah 30 kg, karena anaknya akan kekurangan gizi!" seru Lee. "Kedudukan sementara Hermione 5 poin dan Natsume 10 poin. Selanjutnya berupa esai: 'Apakah Viktor Krum bodoh?'. Silahkan siapa aja yang mau jawab duluan."

"Gue duluan. Enggak, dia gak bodoh. Kalau dia bodoh, dia gak akan suka sama gue," jawab Hermione yang pedenya setinggi langit khatulistiwa.

.

-di rumah Viktor-

"HATCIIIHH!" Viktor bersin.

"Kamu kenapa, nak?" tanya Mrs Krum.

"Gak tau ma, kayaknya ada cewek yang kepedean terus ngaku-ngaku kalau aku suka sama dia…" jawab Viktor.

"Namanya Hermione Granger bukan?" tanya Mr Krum.

"Gak tau deh, kok papa bisa tanya gitu?" tanya Viktor balik.

"Soalnya papa lagi nonton Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger!" jawab Mr Krum.

.

-di studio-

"Gue juga jawab enggak," jawab Natsume singkat.

"Keduanya benar! 10 poin untuk masing-masing peserta! Sekarang soal dari **AnnisaLongbottom**: 'Siapakah first kiss-nya Firenze? Apakah: (a) Rachel Berry, (b) Teddie, (c) Trelawney'. Natsume akan jawab duluan," kata Lee.

"Yang pasti gak mungkin Teddie, karena Firenze dan Teddie sama-sama cowok, kecuali kalo mereka pasangan yaoi. Terus…kalo Trelawney, gue gak demen nama gituan, jadi gue jawab Rachel Berry aja," jawab Natsume dengan alasan yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Berhubungan yang gue kenal cuma pilihan terakhir, gue pilih Trelawney," jawab Hermione.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaah… Trelawney! 10 point untuk Hermione! Skor sementara adalah 25 Hermione dan 20 Natsume," kata Lee. "Soal kelima datang dari **MalfoyDillane9**: 'Apakah yang dipakai oleh profesor Snape sampai rambutnya seperti itu? Apakah: (a) minyak jelanta, (b) minyak tanah, (c) oli, (d) solar'. Silahkan Hermione jawab duluan."

"Err…Minyak jelanta aja deh. Soalanya kan profesor Snape itu rakyat jelata yang kamseupay iuh gitu! Cocok sama nama minyak jela(n)ta!" ujar Hermione bangga.

"Hermione, lu gak takut dihukum Snape?" tanya Lee.

"Enggak, bukannya dia udah damai di alam sana?" tanya Hermione balik.

"Setau gue sih tadi Fei-chan baru aja pergi ke kuburan buat hidupin beliau lagi…" jawab Lee.

"Mampus gue…" rutuk Hermione.

"Gue jawab…hm, oli aja deh. Kan rambutnya Snape item," jawab Natsume dengan alasan yang masih aneh.

"Oke, demi keakuratan jawaban, kami hadirkan Severus Snape!" kata Lee. "Profesor, apa yang anda pakai supaya rambut anda bisa cetar membahana badai nan wow itu?"

"Ehem, saya memakai oli, makanya rambut saya bisa hitam. Dulu saya pirang loh," kata Snape. "Dan Granger, 100 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor karena menghina guru setampan saya," kata Snape lagi dengan pedenya.

"Woi! Masak 100 sih?! Dan lagi gue kan udah lulus!" protes Hermione.

"Bodo amat," kata Snape kemudian ilang dari studio.

"Oke, berarti poin sementara adalah Hermione 25 dan Natsume 30! Kita akan kembail setelah pariwara berikut ini!" kata Lee.

.

-iklan-

Saat libur kenaikan kelas, Hermione pergi ke Paris bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Disana gadis berambut ombak itu mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat lewat majalah. Dan yang paling menyenangkan, ia pergi ke menara Eiffel! Karena sudah jauh-jauh kesana, ia pun tak lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman sekolah dan terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Keesokkan harinya setelah ia kembali dari Paris, ia bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya yakni Harry dan Ron. Harry bercerita tentang pengalaman 'unik'nya menaiki bus Ksatria sedangkan Ron cerita tentang Mesir. Hermione tidak mau kalah, ia menceritakan pengalamannya di Paris, kemudian ia menyodorkan kotak berisi oleh-oleh untuk keduanya yang ia beli di Paris.

"Hermione? Kamu bilang kamu liburan ke Paris…" ujar Ron.

"Memang iya, ini oleh-olehnya," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya dari Paris, kenapa oleh-olehnya Bika Ambon?! Yang bener itu ke Paris atau ke Ambon?" tanya Harry bingung.

Nah loh, author juga bingung, memangnya di Paris ada jual Bika Ambon? #plak

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Kembali lagi dengan saya Lee Jordan di acara Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger!" sapa Lee. "Kita akan langsung saja ke soal nomor 6 yang datang dari Aurorafalter: 'Apa warna pakaian dalam profesor Snape yang sedang ia pakai sekarang? Apakah: (a) pink, (b) merah, (c) loreng-loreng, (d) mejikuhibiniu'."

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Sungguh, gue jadi merasa kasian sama yang namanya profesor Snape…" kata Sakura Mikan.

"Oh, pasti lu keinget kenangan buruk ya?" tanya Imai Hotaru.

"Bukan buruk lagi, tapi buruk BANGET! Masak celana gue dirampas sama Natsume?! *kemudian perkataan lainnya disensor*" kata Mikan.

.

-di panggung-

"Ck, kenapa gak ada pilihan yang polkadot sih?" gerutu Natsume.

"DASAR HENTAI!" teriak Mikan sambil lempar kursi ke arah Natsume tetapi pemuda itu berhasil menghindar.

"Karena gak ada yang polkadot, jadi gue milih mejikuhibiniu," jawab Natsume.

"Gue pilih loreng-loreng!" seru Hermione.

"Oke, tadi salah satu kru sudah berhasil menyelinap ke rumah Snape dan melihat isi lemari bajunya. Dan kru kami menemukan pakaian dalam berwarna mejikuhibiniu! Berarti Hermione masih 25 dan Natsume 40!" seru Lee. "Selanjutnya dari **Zefanya Elric**: 'Apa nama akun facebook Snape? Apakah: (a) Severus Snape, (b) ., (c) SeVerUs maNt4n De4tH EaTer y9 Imo3t, (d) Sev3ruS h4te Pott3r pOlepel'. Gue bingung, kenapa selalu tanya tentang Snape sih? Apa mereka semua nge-fans sebegitunya sama Snape?"

"Nama fb ya…hm, jaman sekarang tuh orang-orang sering bikin nama akun yang alay, jadi gue pilih yang (c)! jawab Hermione yakin.

"Gue mah yang normal aja, kayak yang (d) gitu," jawab Natsume.

Lalu semua orang jadi heran sama Natsume. Iya lah, coba aja liat yang pilihan (d), sisi mananya yang 'normal'? sungguh, pikiran Natsume itu kalo enggak hentai ya abnormal #dibakarNatsume.

"Yak, silahkan para penonton untuk mencari akun fb milik Snape!" pinta Lee.

"GUE UDAH NEMU!" seru Shirato Jin.

"Oke, silahkan yang kepalanya botak sebelah… OUCH!" kata Lee yang tiba-tiba ditimpuk granat mainan oleh Jin.

"Jawabannya (b)!" seru Jin.

"Berarti keduanya salah! Pertanyaan kedelapan dari **Akane Fukuyama**: 'Siapakah yang lebih pintar? Apakah: (a) Isaac Newton, (b) Aristoteles, (c) Hermione Granger'," kata Lee.

"Jawabannya adalah gue!" seru Hermione sok ngaku.

"Kalo menurut gue, pilihan yang (c) itu gak mungkin, jadi ya kalo bukan Newton pasti Aristoteles. Hm, gw pilih Aristoteles aja," jawab Natsume.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaaahh… Hermione Granger! 10 poin untuk Hermione!" kata Lee.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Natsume gak terima.

"Karena Newton dan Aristoteles kan gak punya acara 'Are You Smarter'!" jawab Lee.

"Ah, alasan apa itu! Pinteran juga gue kali daripada cewek bergigi tonggos itu!" seru Natsume yang udah pengen perang sama Hermione.

"Aduh, kalo mau perang entar aja ya kalo acara udah selesai. Kedudukan sekarang Hermione 35 dan Natsume 40. Pertanyaan kesembilan dari **Park Kim Sso**: 'Siapa nama guru MTK saya? Apakah: (a) Eyang Subur, (b) Haji Muhidin, (c) Cho Kyuhyun, (d) Mogran SM*SH, (e) Severus Snape'. Eh? Emang sejak kapan nama Cho Chang jadi Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Dasar dodol, itu Cho yang beda tau. Gue Cho cewek, yang di pilihan itu Cho cowok," kata Cho Chang yang kebetulan duduknya di kursi paling depan.

"Gue pilih Morgan! Soalnya gue nge-fans banget sama SM*SH! Tapi gue lebih demen Rafael sih…" jawab Hermione.

"Gue pilih Jinno," jawab Natsume.

"Jinno-sensei gak masuk pilihan tau…" ujar Lee.

"Ya udah, gue pilih kembarannya Severus Snape," jawab Natsume.

"Dan jawabannya adalaaaahh…KYUHYUN! Eh? Kok bisa ya? Ya udahlah, berarti dua-duanya salah!" seru Lee. "Dan sekarang pertanyaan yang paling menentukan, kali ini dari sang author sendiri!"

"Pasti pertanyaannya aneh…" gumam Hermione gak seneng.

"Esai author: 'Siapakah Hatake Kakashi? Apakah: (a) suami Fei Mei, (b) jawaban pertama, (c) jawaban kedua, (d) jawaban ketiga, (e) jawaban keempat'. Lah, ini apaan sih?" Lee jadi bingung.

"Udah, jawab aja," kata Fei.

"Dih, Fei-chan kasih pertanyaan alay deh. Gue pilih yang (e) aja," jawab Hermione.

"Gue yang (a)," jawab Natsume.

"Dan jawabannya adalah (e)! Berarti yang menang adalah Hermione!" seru Fei.

"Fei, kapan gue boleh buka topeng gue?" tanya Natsume.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Fei.

"Gue pengen bakar lu soalnya," jawab Natsume kalem (?).

"…" dan author pun tak dapat berkata-kata… #dor

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Hasil voting: Naoto 1, Roxis 0, Natsume 4  
Berikutnya silahkan pilih SATU dari berikut ini: **Kudo Shinichi **(Case Closed), **Nico Robin **(One Piece), **Ootori Kyoya **(Ouran High School Host Club), **Annabeth Chase **(Percy Jackson and the Olympians), **Seta Souji **/ **Narukami Yuu** (Persona 4).

Jangan lupa voting dan memberikan pertanyaan sebanyak-banyaknya! Pertanyaan yang dimaksud adalah berupa soal, bukan berupa wawancara. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan mampir ke chapter 1 dan 2 :)

REVIEW!


	5. Fei lebih suka Orochimaru daripada Voldy

**Disclaimer**: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, Case Closed adalah milik Gosho Aoyama sensei, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**Warning**: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

.

.

~CHAPTER 5: Fei lebih suka Orochimaru daripada Voldy~

.

.

Sungguh, author manis bernama Fei Mei bosan banget kalau harus ditarik atau diseret di setiap chapter. Maksudnya, si Hermione itu kayak gak punya kerjaan selain narik author. Okelah Fei memang imut, unyu, cakep, dll (hah?) tapi Hermione saking nge-fans-nya gak usah kayak gitu juga kali…

Pada akhirnya, Fei pun mencari akal untuk menghindar dari si cewek berambut kribo (#dor). Fei mencuri jubah Harry, dan Fei berhasil sampai di studio tepat waktu DAN gak ketemu sama Hermione! Yaaayy! Banzaaaii! (loh? Ini acara apa sih sebenernya? #plak)

Seperti yang Fei katakan sebelumnya, Fei sampe di studio tepat waktu, gak kesiangan ataupun kepagian kayak kemaren. Dan…aduh, ketemu sama Hermione deh…

"Fei-chaaann!" seru Hermione dengan lebai seperti biasa.

DOOORRR!

Heh? Ada apa tuh? Oh, ternyata Imai Hotaru yang sudah duduk manis di kursi penonton tadi menembakkan 'baka gun' ke kepala Hermione. Aih, sadis banget itu cewek…

"Ada penembakaaann! Ada pembunuhaaann! Pelakunya menggunakan pistol!" seru Takagi Wataru sambil meluncur (?) ke area TKP alias panggung. "Hm, korban bernama Hermione Granger, berumur 17-18 tahun. Inspektur Megure, saya akan langsung menghubungi keluarga korban!"

"Woi, lebai amat sih. Gue belom mati kali!" kata Hermione sambil bangkit dari kubur (hah?). "Fei-chan, mereka siapa sih?"

"Oh, mereka polisi abal-abal. Dan hari ini lu akan melawan seorang detektif!" kata Fei.

"Detektif lagi? Bukannya gue udah pernah lawan polisi/detektif bernama Light? Kali ini siapa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Itu tuh, yang lagi tebar pesona! Namanya Kudo Shinichi!" kata Fei sambil nunjuk Shinichi.

"Gak kenal, pasti dia memang gak terkenal…" ujar Hermione.

"Sialan, lu aja kali yang gak pernah nonton berita atau baca koran…" kata Shinichi sambil menghampiri Fei dan Hermione.

"Koran? Berita? Oh, lu kriminal ya?" tanya Hermione.

"…" kemudian Shinichi pun mingkem.

"Udah, sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi disini, silahkan keduanya ke podium masing-masing…" kata Lee. "Ehem, selamat datang pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Lee Jordan di acara terkacang –maaf, maksudnya terkeceh yakni ARE YOU SMARTER THAN HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Semua penonton langsung melempar bunga mawar ke arah panggung. Oke, gak 'semua' juga sih, tapi tetep aja nyaris semua penonton.

"Aduh ya ampun. Gue tau banyak yang seneng sama gue, tapi gak usah sampe lempar bunga segala dong, kan gue jadi malu…" ujar Hermione pede banget.

"DODOL LU! BUNGANYA BUAT SHINICHI TAUUU!" seru fg-nya Shinichi dari bangku penonton.

"Aduh, Hermione makin panas aja nih… ah sudahlah, kita langsung ke soal pertama dari **Rise Star** berupa esai: 'Siapakah yang dicintai oleh Kakashi?'. Hm? Err, gue merasa ada yang panas di belakang panggung…" ujar Lee.

Benar juga, setelah Lee berkata demikian, si author manis bernama Fei Mei langsung naik ke atas panggung sambil berapi-api. Eh? Kok panggungnya gak kebakaran ya? Entah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu…

"JAWABANNYA ADALAH FEI! Kakashi cinta sama Fei! Kakashi loves Fei polepel!" teriak Fei menggunakan mikrofon, sampe-sampe semua orang yang denger sampe budek.

"Gue jawab…ng, Fei-chan aja deh," jawab Hermione sambil sweatdrop.

"Menurut faktor x, y, z, menurut gue jawabannya adalah Iruka," jawab Shinichi. Eh? Kenapa dia sampe bawa-bawa faktor-faktor itu? Entah.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh…Iruka! 10 poin untuk Shinichi!" seru Lee.

"Enggak! Pasti ada kesalahan, jawaban yang bener adalah gue!" seru Fei gak terima.

"Gue setuju sama Fei-chan! Kakashi kan suami Fei-chan, masak gak cinta sama istri sendiri sih?!" seru Hermione yang gak seneng Shinichi dapet poin.

"Elah, mana gue tau sih, kunci jawabannya gitu sih. Mungkin memang kunci jawabannya yang salah…" kata Lee yang gerah diperebutin 2 cewek. Eh, maaf, maksudnya dimarahin 2 cewek. "Udah ah, soal nomor 2, 'Voldemort pernah mencium Nagini. Benar atau salah?'."

"Menurut gue bener, karena Voldemort itu kan gaje!" jawab Hermione.

"Jawaban gue juga sama kayak cewek ini, benar. Karena Nagini adalah betina dan Voldemort adalah jantan," kata Shinichi.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Maksudnya apa nih? Kok gue dibilang jantan? Dia kira gue binatang…" gerutu Voldemort.

"Voldemort? Lu punya ular juga? Sama dong!" kata Orochimaru kemudian mereka tos.

.

-di panggung-

"10 poin untuk Shinichi!" seru Lee.

"Loh? Jawaban gue sama dia kan sama, kenapa cuma dia aja yang dapet poinnya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Karena jawaban Shinichi adalah 'benar' dan jawaban lu adalah 'bener'. Pilihannya kan cuma 'benar' atau 'salah', gak ada pilihan 'bener'…" jelas Lee.

"Sialan lu Lee…" gerutu Hermione kesel.

"Skor sementara Shinichi 20 dan Hermione 0! Soal nomor 3, 'Kenapa Conan tidak menembak Ran?'," kata Lee.

"Pe-pertanyaan macam apa itu!" tanya Shinichi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Eh? Ini pertanyaan macam esai…" jawab Lee dengan polosnya.

"Kalo menurut gue sih karena Conan gak punya nyali! Sama aja kayak Ron!" seru Hermione yang membuat Ron tiba-tiba batuk berdahak.

"Err… kalo menurut gue…ehem, karena…eh, karena…ng, menembak orang itu tidak baik! Karena menembak berarti kan membunuh! Kalo Ran tertembak lalau mati gimana?! Entar Conan bisa masuk penjara!" jelas Shinichi sambil cari alasan lain buat ngeles.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Eh? Conan? Nembak aku? Gak mungkin lah, dia kan masih SD dan gue udah SMA. Oh well, gue kan bukan pedofil," kata Mouri Ran.

"Oh, lu yang namanya Mouri Ran? Wah, kebetulan banget, nama marga kita sama! Mungkinkah kita bersaudara?" tanya Mouri Reo.

"Kenapa disini berisik banget sih?" gerutu Arisato Minato sambil berusaha ngorok lagi.

.

-di panggung-

"10 poin untuk Hermione!" seru Lee. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **NightAsh Lucius Snape**: 'Siapakah calon mentri sihir yang baru? Apakah: (a) om Voldemort, (b) H Muhidin, (c) papahnya Dementor, (d) profesor Snape, (e) tante Bellatrix'."

"Kok gak ada mamahnya Dementor?" Hermione bingung.

"Hah? Memangnya siapa mamahnya Dementor?" tanya Lee balik.

"Umbridge," jawab Hermione.

Krik krik krik…

"Masalahnya, di pilihan hanya ada papahnya Dementor…" kata Lee.

"Oh yaudah, gue pilih (c) aja," jawab Hermione.

"Kalo gitu gue pilih yang paling normal aja, yaitu Snape," jawab Shinichi.

"Hah? Normal dari sisi mananya?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Dari semua kasus yang gue periksa, biasanya orang yang paling mencurigakan atau yang punya wajah nyebelin adalah orang inosen. Jadinya gue pilih Snape," jelas Shinichi yang (sangat) tidak nyambung.

"Oke, jawaban yang bener adalah papahnya Dementor! 10 poin untuk Hermione! Berarti kedudukannya sekarang sama-sama 20 poin!" seru Lee. "Soal kelima dari **aliooonggg**: 'Kenapa Deidara bisa lahir tanggal 5 Mei?'."

"Karena kalo tanggal 4 Mei itu tanggal lahir gue!" jawab Shinichi.

"Pertanyaannya itu kenapa Deidara 'bisa' lahir tanggal 5 Mei kan? Jawaban gue adalah: ya bisa aja! Itu kehendak Tuhan YME!" jawab Hermione yang (tumben) religius.

"Demi keakuratan jawaban, kami akan menghadirkan ibu dari Deidara!" seru Lee. "Selamat datang nyonya…kok anda rambutnya bukan kuning kayak Deidara?"

"Iya, soalnya Deidara itu rambutnya ketumpahan cat warna kuning, sedangkan rambut saya alami…" kata ibunya Deidara.

"Err oke. Jadi, kenapa Deidara bisa lahir tanggal 5 Mei?" tanya Lee.

"Jadi sebenernya saya pengen Deidara lahir tanggal 4 Mei, biar tampangnya bisa secakep mas-mas yang berdiri di podium disana," kata ibunya Deidara sambil menunjuk Shinichi. "Tapi ternyata tiba-tiba ada bom dadakan gitu deh. Jadi awalnya Deidara udah nyaris mau keluar, tapi karena kaget sama ledakan bom, jadinya masuk perut lagi gitu…" jelas Deidara.

Kemudian semua orang langsung sweatdrop gitu. Iyalah. Kalo orang kaget yang ada kan anaknya langsung brojol –maaf, maksudnya langsung keluar mulus dari perut, bukannya masuk perut lagi. Tapi udahlah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari keajaiban dunia yang baru…

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan 5 poin untuk Shinichi karena jawabannya mendekati jawaban yang benar. Skor sementara adalah Hermione 20 dan Shinichi 25. Kita akan break dulu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana, kami akan kembali setelah yang satu ini!" seru Lee.

.

-iklan-

Scorpius Malfoy merupakan pribadi yang karakternya nyaris bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya. Kalau Draco tidak punya teman semasa sekolah, Scorpius malah punya banyak teman. Semua orang senang pada Scorpius yang ramah.

Suatu ketika saat libur kenaikan kelas, Scorpius merasa bosan main di rumahnya. Ia pun berniat untuk pergi ke rumah kekasihnya alias Rose Weasley. Iya, ayahnya Rose yaitu Ron telah menyetujui hubungan putrinya dengan putra Draco Malfoy. Jadilah Scorpius beranjak pergi ke kediaman Ron Weasley.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung mengetuk pintu depan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sang kepala rumah tangga, yakni Ron, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Siang om, Rose-nya ada?" tanya Scorpius.

"Rose-nya lagi keramas," jawab Ron sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalo gitu Hugo? Mungkin saya bisa main dulu dengan dia sambil tunggu Rose…"

"Wah, Hugo juga lagi keramas."

"Hm…tante Hermione lagi apa om?"

"Lagi keramas juga."

"Hah? Oh yaudah, gimana kalo kita main catur aja yuk, om," ajak Scorpius putus asa.

"Waduh, gak bisa nih, soalnya om lagi mau keramas nih. Ohohoho…" kata Ron sambil tertawa ala sinterklas.

"Ya ampun, kok pada demen keramas sih?" Scorpius pun bingung.

"Soalnya kami pakai sampo sanlait! Udah dulu yaa…" kata Ron sambil menutup pintu.

"Oh sampo sanlait. Hm? Bukannya sanlait itu merek sabun cuci piring…?" Scorpius makin bingung.

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Kembali lagi di Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger! Soal nomor 6 dari **Zefanya Elric**: 'Siapakah orang terhebat di fandom Harry Potter? Apakah: (a) Albus Dumbledore, (b) Lord Voldemort, (c) Harry Potter, (d) JK Rowling'," kata Lee.

"Kalo pilihannya kayak gitu, gue pilih (d)," jawab Shinichi.

"Gue juga milih JK Rowling," jawab Hermione ikut-ikutan #dor.

"Keduanya benar! Hermione 30 dan Shinichi 35!" seru Lee. "Nomor 7, 'Siapakah cinta sejati Lord Voldemort? Apakah: (a) Bellatrix, (b) Nagini, (c) Fei Mei'. Wah, Fei-chan, kayaknya ada yang pengen ngajak berantem nih…" kata Lee.

"Ah, sebodo teuing lah. Kalo emang Voldy demen sama gue ya gapapa, wajar kali, secara kan gue emang terkenal…" kata Fei dengan girangnya. "Tapi gue lebih demen sama Orochimaru dibanding Voldy sih, karena Orochimaru punya hidung dan rambut…"

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Hm, jadi Fei nge-fans sama gue?" gumam Orochimaru. "Baguslah, berarti gue bisa pake dia jadi pengikut. Mwahahahaha!"

"Mamaaa ada orang aneh yang duduk disampingku, maaa!" seru Shinchan sambil mewek gaje begitu melihat Orochimaru tertawa.

.

-di panggung-

"Gue jawab yang (c), karena kayaknya kali ini gue bener," jawab Hermione yakin banget.

"Gue yang Nagini aja deh," jawab Shinichi.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh… FEI MEI! Acie Fei-chan~" goda Lee, kemudian Fei langsung nembak Lee pake senapan (seperti di fict TJKHP #promosi). "Hermione 40 dan Shinichi 35. Soal berikutnya dari **paradisaea Rubra**: 'Siapakah anggota Akatsuki yang paling tua? Apakah: (a) Pain, (b) Hidan, (c) Konan, (d) Sasori, (e) Itachi'."

"Gue milih Hidan! Karena rambutnya putih, ubanan!" seru Hermione.

"Hm…Pain dan Konan itu seumuran, jadi gak mungkin jawabannya salah satu dari mereka berdua. Kalo Hidan, kayaknya rambut putih itu bukan jaminan. Kayak Hatake Kakashi, Hisoka, Sanada Akihiko, dll itu rambutnya putih tapi mereka masih muda. Kalau Itachi…enggaklah, cuma tampangnya aja yang stres jadi kayak orangtua. Gue pilih Sasori," jawab Shinichi dengan penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok (ini apa?).

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalaaahh… eh? Loh? Gak salah nih kunci jawabannya?" Lee bingung.

"Kenapa? Liat dong," kata Fei ikut-ikutan. "Dan jawabannya adalah Sasori! Hah? Kok bisa ya?" Fei jadi ikut bingung.

"Oke, kunci jawaban adalah jawaban yang mutlak! 10 poin untuk Shinichi! Pertanyaan ke 9 dari **Ladyusa**: 'Kenapa Voldemort botak? Apakah: (a) kebanyakan mikir, (b) rambutnya rontok, (c) rambutnya diloakin untuk menggaji DE, (d) JKR ingin begitu, (e) takdir'. Wah, kalo episode kemaren pada demen sama Snape, sekarang kenapa jadi demen sama Voldy?" ujar Lee.

"Ah, gue sih masih lebih demen sama Orochimaru…" gumam Fei.

"Kalo yang (a) itu gak mungkin, karena dari sejak gue lahir sampe sekarang gue kebanyakan mikir (kan gue detektif) gak botak-botak tuh. Kalo yang (b) itu terlalu simpel. Yang (c) itu aneh. Kalo (d) itu kesannya JKR terlalu egois, karena demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri ia membuat karakter lain menjadi tersiksa akibat tidak memiliki rambut (hah?). Sedangkan yang (e)…enggaklah, religius banget soalnya. Hmm…kalo menurut gue sendiri sih karena dia kena suatu penyakit berbahaya ya, biasa lah, kayak leukimia, kanker, dll gitu kan membuat rambut jadi rontok. Hmm…yaudahlah gue pilih yang rontok aja," jelas Shinichi dengan penjelasan yang lebih lebai dari sebelumnya.

"Karena gue bukan detektif, gue pilih takdir," jawab Hermione.

"Kedua peserta sudah menjawab, dan kini kami panggilkan Voldemort!" kata Lee. "Nah, kenapa kepala lu botak? Silau tau."

"Ehem," Voldemort mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Jadi, walaupun gue adalah penyihir yang paling ditakuti, kehidupan gue itu bukan tinggal di istana yang megah dengan warna hitam seperti di istana-istana penjahat yang biasa kalian temui di film-film kartun. Hidup gue sederhana banget. Saking sederhananya, gue makan sehari sekali cukup –bahkan kadang puasa. Gue sengaja kemana-mana dengan ber-apparate, gak pake sapu terbang atau transportasi lainnya karena mau berhemat," kenang Voldemort. "Pengikut gue banyak, tapi mereka gak ngumpulin uang kas, kami pun juga gak ngerampok. Tapi sebagai bos, sudah menjadi kewajiban gue untuk menggaji karyawan. Jadi gue pun memotong rambut panjang gue yang indahnya melebihi rambut Rapunzel agar bisa menggaji DE, bayar listrik, dan bayar pajak…" Voldemort mengakhiri kisahnya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Duh gile, terharu gueee!" Lee nangis! "Okelah, berarti kedua peserta salah! Kedudukan masih Hermione 40 dan Shinichi 45! Pertanyaan yang terakhir, 'Kenapa Ran belajar beladiri? Apakah: (a) biar bisa melindungi diri sendiri, (b) membantu Shinichi menangkap penjahat, (c) biar bisa menendang bok*ng Shinichi jika ia selingkuh, (d) suka-suka Ran, (e) apa aja boleh'. Wah ini sih pertanyaannya nguntungin Shinichi banget!"

"Karena gue udah capek, gue akan milih yang (d)," jawab Hermione.

"Enggak, jawabannya adalah (c). Itu fakta…" kata Shinichi pelan-pelan biar gak kedengeran Ran.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Hm? Kamu belajar beladiri juga ya?" tanya Satonaka Chie.

"Iya, kamu juga?" tanya Mouri Ran.

"Ho'oh! Biar bisa tendang Yosuke-kun!" jawab Chie. "Kalau kamu belajar beladiri buat apa?"

"Err…buat…buat apa aja boleh…" jawab Ran malu-malu.

.

-di panggung-

"Yak! Anda sudah mendengar langsung jawaban dari seorang Mouri Ran barusan! Jawabannya adalah yang (e)! Kedua peserta salah! Tetapi yang memenangkan game hari ini adalah Kudo Shinichi!" seru Lee.

"Asyik! Apa nih hadiahnya?" tanya Shinichi gak sabar.

"Karena anda adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkan Hermione di acara ini, maka kami menghadiahi anda tiket Jakarta-Bali-Jakarta pulang-pergi naik ayunan! Selamat yaaa~!" seru Lee.

"Sungguh, gak penting banget hadiahnya…" kata Shinichi.

"Oke, sekian episode hari ini. Saya Lee Jordan undur diri, dan kita akan bertemu lagi di episode berikutnya dalam Are You Smarter than Hermione Grangeeeerr!" kata Lee.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Karena banyak yang pengen kali ini Hermione kalah, jadi Fei bikin cewek itu kalah. Wkwk. Tapi enggaklah, Fei memang juga udah kepikiran pokoknya dia harus sekali-sekali kalah. Karena kalo menang mulu, gak seru dong?

Hasil voting: Shinichi 4, Nico Robin 3, Kyoya 0, Annabeth 2, Souji/Yuu 0  
Untuk selanjutnya silahkan pilih SATU: Nico Robin (One Piece), Ootori Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club), Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), Seta Souji / Narukami Yuu (Persona 4).

Jangan lupa untuk voting, dan berikan soal sebanyak-banyaknya! Semakin cepat Fei mendapatkan minimal 10 soal, semakin cepat juga Fei update! Aturan mengenai pemberian soal dapat dilihat di chapter 1 dan 2. Terimakasih yang sudah review dan voting, maaf jika ada soal yang tidak dimasukkan…

REVIEW!


	6. Wormtail lagi galau

Disclaimer: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, One Piece adalah milik Oda Eiichiro sensei, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

Warning: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

.

.

~CHAPTER 5: Wormtail lagi galau~

.

.

Seperti episode sebelumnya, Fei mencari cara agar enggak diseret atau ditarik oleh Hermione. Jadi, apa yang Fei lakukan kali ini? Fei memakai jurus perubah bentuk! Hah? Jurus apa itu? enggak tau, itu jurus bikinan Fei sendiri kayaknya #dor. Dengan menggunakan jruus perubah bentuk, Fei menyamar sebagai Fee dari fandom Atelier Iris 2. Apa? Kalian tidak tahu Atelier Iris? Silahkan searching sendiri di google *dihajar masal*.

Oke, jadi seperti kemarin, Fei berhasil menyusup ke studio tanpa ketahuan Hermione. Begitu sampai di belakang panggung, Fei yang masih menyamar jadi Fee langsung dihampiri oleh seorang kru.

"Hei kamu! Penonton gak boleh ada di belakang panggung! Sana pergi ke kursi penonton!" kata si kru.

"Woi, gw ini produser sekaligus sutradara acara ini tau!" seru Fei yang masih jadi Fee.

"Ah masa? Ah ciyus? Ah nelan?" tanya si kru dodol bin ajaib.

"Nih buktinya!" Fei pun kembali ke wujud semula.

Ups. Hermione tiba-tiba dateng.

"Fei-chaaann!" seru Hermione (masih) dengan lebainya, berlari ke arah author imut nan unyu bernama Fei Mei.

BUUUKKK!

Eh? Kali ini dia kenapa? Oh, ternyata dia ditinju sama Sanada Akihiko, pacar keseratusnya author (hah?). Kemudian Hermione diseret oleh Lee Jordan menuju podium miliknya. Sukurin tuh Hermione, dari chapter pertama dia yang seret author, sekarang dia kena karma! NYAHAHAHAHA! #dor

"Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, pemirsa semua dimana pun anda berada! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Lee Jordan, dalam acara terunyu sepanjang masa, ARE YOU SMARTER THAN HERMIONE GRANGEEEERR!" seru Lee. "Bisa kita lihat di podium, Hermione sudah siap disana. Dan cewek cantik disampingnya adalah lawannya yang baru yang bernama Nico Robin!"

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Heh? Kok namanya sama kayak nama gue?" tanya Rockin Robin.

"Iya, namanya sama kayak nama gue juga!" kata Robin yang merupakan anggota Teen Titans.

"Ah, dasar, namanya pasaran sih!" seru Arisato Minato.

"Sepik lu, nama lu aja sama kayak nama gue!" kata Namikaze Minato.

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja mereka…

.

-di panggung-

"Kita langsung saja mulai dengan soal pertama dari **paradisaea Rubra**: 'Apakah makanan yang paling enak di lidah Luffy? Apakah: (a) daging bakar, (b) sup daging, (c) tumis daging, (d) daging goreng, (e) semua benar'. Wah pertanyaan pertama aja udah menguntungkan buat Robin!" kata Lee.

"Hm, jawabannya (e)!" jawab Robin yakin.

"Kalo gue…hm… eh? Emang ada tumis daging?" Hermione bingung.

"Ada aja, Sanji bisa bikin tuh," kata Robin.

"Oh yaudah, gue jawab yang paling normal aja, daging bakar!" jawab Hermione.

"Oke, kami hadirkan Luffy!" seru Lee.

"Iyeeeii!" sorak Luffy gaje. "Mana dagingnya? Mana? Mana?"

"Kasih jawabannya dulu," kata Lee.

"Gue suka semuanya!" jawab Luffy. "Sekarang mana dagingnya?!"

"DAGINGNYA MASIH DI PASAR! DASAR BERISIK LOOO!" teriak Nami dari bangku penonton.

"Oke, berarti Robin mendapat 10 poin!" seru Lee. "Soal kedua dari **Rise Star**: 'Siapakah pasangan kencan Umbridge yang pertama?'."

"ARGUS FILCH!" seru Hermione.

"Hm, gue pernah nonton HP5, dan gue liat Umbridge mesra banget sama para centaurus. Jadi mungkin itu jawabannya," jawab Robin sambil masang pose lagi mikir.

"Dan jawabannya adalaaaahh… Bane si centaurus pemarah!" kata Lee. "Berarti Robin mendapat 5 poin! Pertanyaan selanjutnya, 'Kenapa Umbridge benci sama makhluk setengah campuran?'. Eh? Umbridge lagi?"

"Kalo menurut gue sih karena dia pernah dibikin patah hati sama makhluk setengah campuran…" jawab Hermione.

"Menurut gue? Hm…takdir," jawab Robin aneh.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah karena Umbridge pernah sakit hati diputusin sama Bane! Keduanya salah! Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya!" seru Lee.

"WOI, jawaban gue mendekati yang benar kali!" kata Hermione gak terima.

"Yaudah, cep cep cep, jangan mewek gitu, 5 poin buat Hermione! Skor sementara Hermione 5 dan Robin 15!" kata Lee. "Nomor 4 dari **Ladyusa**: 'Kenapa Harry pake kacamata? Apakah: (a) karena gak pernah makan wortel, (b) karena keturunan James, (c) buat gaya, (d) karena terlalu sering baca Icha Icha Paradise, (e) lagi trend'."

"Gue pilih yang (a) aja. Kalo jawaban gue bener, abis acara ini selesai gue akan langsung minta Sanji masak semur wortel sebakul khusus buat Harry," jawab Robin.

"Gue pake logika aja deh, karena keturunan bapaknya!" jawab Hermione.

"Keduanya salah! Yang bener adalah karena Harry terlalu sering baca Icha-Icha Paradise!" seru Lee.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Heh? Pantesan buku Icha Icha Paradise gue sering lenyap! Ternyata dicuri oleh Harry!" kata Hatake Kakashi kesal.

"Hm? Fei-chan kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Haruno Sakura.

"Iya, aku pengen duduk deket-deket sama Kakashi~" jawab Fei.

.

-di panggung-

"Soal nomor 5, 'Nama siapa yang diucapkan Fred saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya? Apakah: (a) Angelina, (b) Molly, (c) George, (d) Harry, (e) Fei Mei'," kata Lee. "Eh? Loh? Kok bisa ada Fei-chan?"

"Soalnya Fred itu pacar gue nomor satu!" seru Fei yang tiba-tiba udah di panggung.

"Hah? Bukannya lu bilang Kakashi suami lu?" Lee bingung.

"Iya, Kakashi suami gue, Fred pacar gue! Nyahahaha!" jawab Fei.

Mendengar jawaban polos (hah?) dari sang author, semua orang (kecuali Kakashi dan pacar-pacar Fei) langsung sweatdrop. Orang-orang langsung mikir, 'Gila, playgirl banget ini cewek…'.

"Udah, kita abaikan saja author parah satu ini, silahkan dijawab Hermione dan Robin," kata Lee.

"Hm…Kok gak ada Percy sih? Di buku kan dibilang kalo sebelum Fred mati, nama terakhir yang dia sebut adalah Percy… tapi yaudah lah. Hm, Molly itu gak mungkin, karena Fred sekalipun nakal gak bakal kurang ajar sampe manggil nama ke nyokap sendiri. Nyebut nama Harry juga kayaknya gak mungkin, karena keduanya gak deket. Fei Mei? Hah, tidak mungkin *ditampar abis-abisan sama Fei*! Masalah Angelina gue rasa cuma gosip aja. Jadi gue pilih George," jelas Robin yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan rumus luas persegi panjang.

"Jawaban gue adalah FEI MEI!" jawab Hermione dengan pedenya setinggi langit khatulistiwa.

"10 poin untuk Hermione!" seru Lee.

"Hah? Kok jawabannya bisa Fei Mei sih?!" tanya Robin gak terima.

"Bisa aja, " jawab Fei. "Pertama karena kunci jawaban dari pembuat soal begitu, kedua karena Fred adalah pacar gue, jadi wajar dong kalo dia nyebut nama gue!" jawab Fei dengan santai (mananya yang santai?).

"Skor sementara sekarang kedua peserta sama-sama 15 poin!" seru Lee. "Pemirsa, jangan kemana-mana karena setelah yang satu ini kami akan segera kembali. Tetap di Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger!"

.

-iklan-

Suatu ketika Peter sedang duduk seorang diri di pinggir danau karena galau disuruh minum air payau di tengah pulau yang wow banget. Oke, hiraukan kalimat sebelumnya.

Tapi seriusan, Peter lagi galau. Ia menopang dagu dan pipinya sambil memandang air danau. Bukan, bukan karena ia sedang sakit gigi, atau baru ditolak gebetannya, ato diputusin sama pacarnya. Bukan. Ia galau karena ia merasa sering dikacangin sama James, Sirius, dan Remus –teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kemudian si Wormtail berdiri, mengambil sebongkah batu kecil kemudian melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke danau sambil berteriak mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya:

"DIKACANGIN MULU SAMA ANGGOTA MARAUDERS YANG LAIN ITU RASANYA KAYAK DIKEROYOK SERIGALA BERTANGAN DATAR DAN DIKEPUNG BAJAK LAUT BERSIRIP DIPINGGIR KAPAL!"

Kemudian Lucius Malfoy, si kece dari Slytherin dateng menghampiri Peter.

"Pettigrew, lagi galau? Makan nih, permen nona-nona!" ujar Lucius.

Hah? Permen nona-nona? Astaga, dari namanya aja udah mencurigakan…

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Yak, itu tadi barusan adalah iklan gaje nan ababil yang lain bikinan authorr teraneh sepanjang segala abad! ADDAAAWW!" kata Lee yang tiba-tiba dilempar sendal pillow oleh Fei. eh? Emangnya ada sendal yang merknya pillow? Ah udah, adain aja. "Kembali lagi dalam acara terbeken detik ini, Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger! Kita langsung ke pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **vovg**: 'Kenapa rambut Snape banyak minyak?'."

"Karena ga pernah nyuci rambut!" seru Hermione yakin.

"Kalo menurut gue sih karena dia pengen jadi model iklan sampo," jawab Robin sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Wedeh, Nico Robin rambutnya bagus banget! Sering creambath ya?" tanya Lee.

"Ah enggak kok, pake sampo aja! Eh? Kenapa malah gue yang ngiklan?" Robin jadi bingung.

"Oke, 10 poin untuk Robin!" seru Lee kemudian. "Soal ketujuh dari **Haruki Ichiisi**: 'Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Voldemort? Apakah: (a) cari upil, (b) keriting bulu hidung, (c) rebonding, (d) ketawa malaikat'. Hah? Bukannya dia gak bisa empat-empatnya?"

"Boleh jawab dari yang diluar opsi gak?" tawar Robin udah kayak ibu-ibu di pasar pagi.

"Boleh kayaknya…" jawab Lee.

"Kalo gitu gue bakal jawab modelin rambut. Secara dia gak punya rambut, pasti gak bisa modelin rambutnya!" kata Robin.

"Gue mau jawab empat-empatnya!" kata Hermione.

"Woi rakus banget sih lu, pilih satu! Voting aja cuma boleh satu!" seru Lee.

"Elah, voting dibawa-bawa. Pokoknya gue tetep jawab empat-empatnya," ujar Hermione gak mau tau.

"Ya udah, jawaban yang benar adalah Voldemort gak bisa bikin model rambut terowongan casablanca! 5 poin untuk Robin!" kata Lee.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Terowongan casablanca? Bukannya itu angker ya?" tanya Erza Scarlet bingung.

"Yang gue tau hanya model rambut zamrud khatulistiwa…" ucap Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dodol ah, Naruto, yang bener itu jambul khatulistiwa!" kata Kankurou.

Ya udahlah ya…gituan doang diributin…

.

-di panggung-

"Skor sementara Hermione masih 15 dan Robin 30! Soal kedelapan dari **Akane Fukuyama**: 'Kenapa pegasus punya sayap?'." Kata Lee.

.

-di bangku penonton lagi-

"Pegasus? Maksudnya gue?" tanya Maximillion Pegasus yang mata kirinya masih aja ketutupan rambut.

"Bukan elu, Sus, tapi kuda sembrani yang punya sayap itu looohh…" jawab Kamiya Taichi.

"He? 'Sus'? Lu kira cowok gue itu kue Sus? Lu kira cowok gue itu suster? Hah? Jawab gue!" seru Cecelia Pegasus yang gak terima.

"Aduh, sabar atuh mbak, marah-marah itu gak baik…" ujar Kamiya Hikari mau bantuin kakaknya alias Taichi.

.

-di panggung lagi-

"Karena…eh, karena kalo gak punya sayap berarti dia cuma jadi kuda biasa!" jawab Hermione.

"Kalo menurut gue ya, karena memang udah gen-nya…" jawab Robin yang agak ilmiah, tapi dia gak bisa jelasin kenapa Pegasus punya gen itu…

"10 poin untuk Hermione!" seru Lee. "Selanjutnya dari **qunnyv9**: 'Jika Nagini (ular Voldemort) dan Manda (ular Orochimaru) bertemu dan kawin, apakah Voldemort dan Orochimaru akan menjadi saudara atau tidak?'. Wah, bagus banget ini pertanyaan!"

"Menurut gue sih enggak, karena Voldemort kayaknya mau kawin sama Orochimaru. Soalnya kan mereka homo #dor…" jawab Hermione dengan inosennya.

"Kalo menurut gue sih iya, jadi ipar gitu…" jawab Robin.

"Dan jawaban Hermione benar! Kedudukan sekarang Hermione 35 dan Robin 30," kata Lee. "Pertanyaan terakhir dari **AnnisaLongbottom**: 'Siapakah first love Harry?'. Hm? Bukannya udah pernah ada yang nanya ya? Ah udahlah lanjut. Siapa yang jawab duluan?"

"Jawaban gue Cho Chang. Soalnya gue baca di internet semua pada bilang gitu," jawab Robin.

"Jawaban gue tetep sama kayak dulu, yakni Draco," jawab Hermione.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"George, gue curiga kalo Hermione itu DraRry shipper," kata Fred Weasley.

"Yo'a, Fred, gimana kalo kita bikin grup DraRry shipper? Gue rasa bakal rame!" kata George Weasley.

"Kaoru, kenapa kita harus duduk di sebelah si kembar yang ikut-ikutan kita ini?" tanya Hitachiin Hikaru.

"Biarin deh, yang penting cintaku ke kamu gak ikut-ikutan~" ujar Hitachiin Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" gumam Hikaru.

"Hikaru…" ujar Kaoru.

Dan incest mereka kumat lagi…

.

-di panggung-

"Jawaban yang benar adalah Dementor! Kedua peserta salah!" seru Lee.

"Hah? Bukannya dulu gue jawab Draco dan itu benar?" Hermione bingung.

"Ya kan beda pembuat soal, beda juga kunci jawabannya," jawab Lee. "Dan karena keduanya salah, berarti pemenangnya adalah Hermione! Demikianlah episode hari ini, kita akan bertemu lagi di episode berikutnya! Saya Lee Jordan, pamit!"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Hasil voting: Robin 6, Kyoya 0, Annabeth 4, Souji/Yuu 0  
Untuk selanjutnya silahkan pilih SATU: **Ootori Kyoya** (Ouran High School Host Club), **Annabeth Chase** (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), **Seta Souji** / **Narukami Yuu** (Persona 4).

Jangan lupa untuk voting, dan berikan soal sebanyak-banyaknya! Semakin cepat Fei mendapatkan minimal 10 soal, semakin cepat juga Fei update! Aturan mengenai pemberian soal dapat dilihat di chapter 1 dan 2. Terimakasih yang sudah review dan voting, maaf jika ada soal yang tidak dimasukkan…

REVIEW!


	7. CAPSLOCK JEBOOOLL!

Disclaimer: 'Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader' bukan punya Fei, HP punya JKR, PJO adalah milik Rick Riordan, seluruh fandom dan iklan serta kata-kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

Warning: gaje, niatnya humor (gak tau ini humor ato bukan), typo bertebaran.

.

.

~CHAPTER 7: CAPSLOCK JEBOOOLL!~

.

.

Pagi yang cerah bermalamkan bintang (hah?), Fei terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sangaaat buruk banget! Iya, jadi mimpi Fei tuh tentang anjing piaraan Fei yang namanya Lei itu hidungnya luka, terus berdarah, terus sekarat #dor. Nah, begitu terbangun dari mimpi, Fei denger si Lei gonggong dan nangis. Lalu Fei mikir, masak iya hidungnya beneran luka? Kemudian Fei pun sadar saat itu sudah jam 4 pagi, makanya Lei bangunin Fei yang biasanya memang bangun jam 4. Astaga itu anjing rajin bener =="

Iya, ceritanya kali ini Fei singgah di rumah sendiri. Pengen liat apakah Hermione akan datang mendobrak rumah dan menyeret Fei seperti biasa atau enggak. Lalu tiba-tiba…

BOOOMM!

Hah? Apaan tuh?! Oalah…ternyata Hermione udah gak mendobrak pintu lagi, tapi membom pintu depan rumah! Sungguh, mungkinkah Hermione masih stress karena ditolak Draco-Harry-Ron (sekaligus) lalu sekarang ia berniat menjadi teroris? Sepertinya Fei harus menghubungi TNI sekarang…

"Fei-chaaann~!" seru Hermione dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah lebainya seperti episode-episode sebelumnya.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! *suara senjata*

Fei pun meminjam 'Baka Gun' milik Imai Hotaru lagi (dan dipinjamkan Hotaru dengan amat sukarela), kemudian menembak kepala Hermione sampe itu badannya bolong-bolong (#ngaco). Iya, ceritanya Hotaru lagi nginep di rumah Fei (YAY! xD)

"Ke-kenapa…Fei-chan jadi kejaaamm?" isak Hermione.

"Kok gua ngerasa de javu banget, ya?" gumam Hotaru yang mengingat bagaimana lebainya sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura Mikan itu.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa lu jadi lebai nan OOC gitu? Hah?" tanya Fei balik ke Hermione.

"Hah? Ya karena lu yang bikin lah, kan ini fict lu," jawab Hermione masuk akal.

Karena Fei diem, Hermione langsung menarik Fei (lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Loh? Kenapa kayak lagu?) menuju studio. Kali ini studio lebih membludak daripada biasa. Bahakan jumlah penonton kali ini banyaknya sampai 9 kali lipat dari biasanya. Benar, SEMBILAN KALI LIPAT, saudara-saudari sekalian! Oke, abaikan yang barusan. Sebenernya author cuma seneng sama angka 9 aja, makanya dia bilang 9 kali lipat. Padahal sih sebenernya hanya 2 kali lipat… (jauh banget…)

"Ah! Disini kalian rupanya!" seru Rock Lee begitu Fei dan Hermione tiba di belakang panggung. "Ayo cepet, acara udah mau dimulai! Lawan Hermione udah lama nunggu nih, sejak 10 detik yang lalu!"

"Hah? 10 detik dibilang lama? Lebai amat…" ujar Hermione sweatdrop.

"Yaudah, mana Lee yang satu lagi?" tanya Fei.

"Lee Jordan, maksudnya?" tanya Rock Lee balik. "Dia lagi sakit perut, muntaber, tbc, rabies, bla bla bla gitu deh, jadi gua yang gantiin karena namanya sama-sama Lee."

"Sakitnya sekarat banget…mari kita berdoa semoga arwahnya diterima disisiNya…" ujar Fei.

"AMIIINN!" kata Rock Lee, Hermione, dan para kru.

.

-di rumah Lee Jordan-

DEG.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang lagi nyumpahin gue cepet mati ya?" gumam Lee Jordan yang lagi tiduran di ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka Pikachu.

"Lee! Ayo minum obat batuknya!" seru Mrs Jordan.

"Iya, ma!" Lee pun beranjak bangun sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

"Ya ampun kamu, padahal hanya batuk-pilek biasa, kok, bisa sampe gak pergi kerja sih?" tanya Mrs Jordan.

"Takut nyebar virus, ma…" jawab Lee.

.

-di panggung-

"Selamat datang di acara ARE YOU SMARTER THAN HERMIONE GRANGER! Saya Rock Lee, akan menggantikan Lee Jordan yang kabarnya sedang sekarat! Lawan Hermione hari ini adalaaahh… pacarnya Percy Jackson yakni ANNABETH CHASE!" seru Rock Lee.

Annabeth yang berdiri di podium yang ada di samping Hermione itu langsung dikasih spotlight. Tapi kru salah posisi, jadinya cahaya lampu datang dari bawah Annabeth, sehingga tampang Annabeth itu kayak setan #dordordor.

"Karena saya yakin udah pada tau peraturannya, kita akan langsung mulai (bilang aja males jelasin aturannya…)! Pertanyaan pertama dari **paradisaea Purba**: 'Siapakah yang paling keren, Tom Felton atau Draco Malfoy?'. Silahkan Hermione duluan!" kata Rock Lee.

"Karena gue adalah Hermione dan bukan Emma, gue akan milih Draco Malfoy!" jawab Hermione.

"BILANG AJA LU DEMEN SAMA GUE!" teriak Draco dari bangku penonton.

"Amit-amit deh gue…" ujar Hermione sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau gue…gue jawab Tom Felton! Soalnya gue ngepens sama dia…" jawab Annabeth malu-malu.

"ANNABETH! KAU MENDUAKAN AKUUU!" teriak Percy Jackson dari bangku penonton, gak mau kalah sama Draco.

"Heh, Otak Ganggang! Berisik banget sih!" seru Annabeth kesel.

"Ehm, oke, jawabannya adalah Tom Felton! 10 poin untuk Annabeth!" seru Rock Lee. "Soal kedua dari **Rise Star**: 'Manakah yang lebih berat, 1kg batu atau 1kg kapas?'."

"Jawabannya adalah sama! Kan, sama-sama 1kg!" jawab Annabeth yakin.

"Gue juga jawab sama!" jawab Hermione.

"Elah, ikutin gue aja sih lu…" kata Annabeth gak seneng.

"Jawaban lu gak ada hak ciptanya, kan? Jadi suka-suka gue dong!" seru Hermione nyebelin.

"Keduanya benar!" seru Rock Lee. "Kedudukan sementara Hermione 10 dan Annabeth 20! Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Last-Heir Black**: 'Manakah pasangan yang paling serasa untuk Voldemort? Apakah: (a) Annabeth Chase, (b) Hermione Granger, (c) Bella Swan, (d) Hyuuga Hinata'. Eh? Kenapa Hinata bisa masuk daftar pilihan?"

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Eh? Err…kenapa namaku bisa masuk disana?" gumam Hyuuga Hinata bingung.

"Kupikir kau cinta pada Naruto, Hinata," kata Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku memang cinta pada Naruto-kun, nii-san! Makanya aku bingung kenapa mereka menjodohkanku dengan Voldemort…" kata Hinata.

"Ih, ogah gue dijodohin sama anak kecil kayak lu!" seru Voldemort. "Mending sama Bella!"

"Bella? Gue gitu maksudnya?" tanya Bella Swan.

"Enggaklah! Maksud gue tuh Bellatrix!" kata Voldemort.

"Heh, dengernya botak!" seru Hinata (?). "Mendingan gue sama Orochimaru jauh kemana-mana daripada sama lu!"

Oke, Hinata jadi OOC seketika. #dor.

.

-di panggung-

"Karena gue kesel sama cewek yang disebelah gue, gue pilih Hermione Granger!" jawab Annabeth.

"Iiihh! Kalo gitu gue pilih Annabeth Chase!" jawab Hermione gak mau kalah.

"Kalo gitu jawaban yang benar adalaaahh… Annabeth Chase!" seru Rock Lee.

"Hah? Maksudnya jawaban gue yang bener ato apa?" tanya Annabeth bingung.

"Bukan, maksudnya bukan jawaban lu bener, tapi jawaban yang bener itu adalah lu! HAHAHAHA! OUCH!" kata Rock Lee sampe suatu ketika ditimpuk tong sampah oleh Percy Jackson dari bangku penonton. "Oke, Hermione dan Annabeth sama-sama 20 poin sekarang! Soal selanjutnya dari **PotterSick89**: 'Berapakah berat badan Hagrid jika ia ditimbang bersama dengan gajah? Apakah: (a) 50 ton, (b) 70 ton, (c) suka-suka yang nimbang, (d) 100000 ton'."

"Hm, 50 ton itu terlalu ringan buat mereka berdua. Kalo 70 ton itu mungkin baru Hagrid doang. Hmm…yang (d) aja deh," jawab Hermione.

"Kalo gitu gue yang (c)," jawab Annabeth.

"Kok jawaban lu aneh sih?" Hermione bingung.

"Soalnya ada pilihan yang beda sendiri. Kalo asumsi gue bener, pilihan yang aneh biasanya menjadi jawaban yang benar!" jelas Annabeth.

"Lee, boleh ganti jawaban gak?" tanya Hermione.

"Enggak, jawaban lu udah gue kunci. Dan 10 poin untuk Annabeth!" seru Rock Lee yang sedang berlindung karena Hermione sudah siap-siap menebasnya. "Soal kelima dari **vovg**: 'Kenapa Umbridge suka kucing? Apakah: (a) Naksir McGonagall, (b) Pengen melihara Fei Mei tapi alergi sama Fei Mei, (c) Waktu ingin melihara Cerberus ia ditembak oleh Hiruma dari fandom Eyeshield21, (d) Biar mendapat kesan cute, (e) Biar Filch move on dari Mrs Norris ke dia, (f) Kalau melihara kodok takutnya gak bisa dibedain mana Umbridge dan mana kodoknya,'. Sungguh, pilihannya panjang banget…"

"What the -?! Kenapa ada nama gue?!" sontak, Fei pun jadi stress dan galau kesumat. Iya, galau kesumat, bukan dendam kesumat.

"GUE PILIH YANG (f)! MWAHAHAHAHA!" jawab Hermione dengan amat sangat BAHAGIA banget. Seakan bebannya terangkat semuanya gitu (ini acara apa sih sebenernya? #dor).

"Yang (a) itu enggak karena mereka enggak yuri, kalau yang (b) itu masalahnya Fei kan bukan hewan piaraan. FEI, BERHENTI NYIUM TANGAN GUEEE!" kata Annabeth yang saat kasih penjelasan tentang jawaban (b) itu langsung diciumi tangannya oleh Fei saking senengnya ada yang belain. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan si author unyu, Annabeth pun kembali menjelaskan. "Yang (d) itu gak masuk akal, karena di ruangannya udah banyak foto kucing juga tampang Umbridge masih ancur-ancur juga. Yang (e) kayaknya enggak, karena Umbridge kan gak demen sama Filch. Antara (c) sama (f)…gue pilih (c)!" jawab Annabeth akhirnya.

"Oke, jawaban yang benar adalaaaahh…! Eh? Katanya terserah Fei nih, jawabannya!" seru Rock Lee.

"Kalo gitu…gue pilih jawaban yang bener adalah yang (f)! MWAHAHAHAHA MAMPUS TUH UMBRIDGE! BEBAN GUE KEANGKAT SEMUA! MWAHAHAHAHA!" kata Fei yang sepertinya capslock di keyboard komputernya jebol #dor.

"Berarti 10 poin untuk Hermione! Kedudukan sementara adalah Hermione 30 dan Annabeth masih 20! Kita akan break sebentar, jadi jangan kemana-mana pemirsa, stay tune!" seru Rock Lee.

.

-iklan-

Suatu ketika keluarga Weasley lagi mau bertamu ke kediaman Granger. Karena mobil terbang Mr Weasley udah dirusakin oleh putra bungsunya, kini 9 orang berambut merah itu nekad mau naik angkot di dunia muggle. Enggak, jangan tanya author apakah di daerah rumah Hermione ada angkot atau enggak.

Karena perjalanan jauh dan susah cari angkot yang kosong (inget, mereka 9 orang!), mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di warteg terdekat (jangan tanya apakah disana ada warteg!). sambil makan siang di tempat itu, mereka menonton TV. Maklum lah, orang kampung gitu, liat TV langsung norak #dor.

"Elah, sinetronnya lagi seru, pake acara iklan!" gerutu Ginny yang lagi mengelap ingusnya waktu barusan menonton adegan mengharukan dari sinetron berjudul 'Putra yang Tertukar'.

Ternyata iklannya adalah iklan mengenai ajang penghargaan 'Panas Dalam Award 2013'! seketika itu juga Fred dan George langsung napsu liatnya.

Apa itu 'Panas Dalam Award 2013?'

"Panas Dalam Award adalah ajang penghargaan bergengsi sealam jagat raya cetar membahana badai bergelora di khatulistiwa!" kata seseorang di iklan itu. "Akan menampilkan banyak bintang tamu juga! Makanya, jangan lupa tulis PDA spasi nama acara/orang favorit spasi kode nominasi spasi spasi spasi, kirim ke kantor pos terdekat (hah?). Akan diadakan LIVE dari Hogwarts!"

"HAH?! HOGWARTS?!" seru ketujuh anak pasangan Molly-Arthur itu.

"Kalo gitu kita bisa nonton langsung juga dong?" tanya Percy napsu.

"Wah, gak sabar nih gue!" kata Bill. "Loh? Ayam goreng gue manaaa?"

"Barusan gue makan," jawab Charlie santainya gak ketulungan.

Dan semua pun ber-sweatdrop ria…

JANGAN LUPA SAKSIKAN **PANAS DALAM AWARD 2013**!

.

-kembali ke panggung-

"Yak, barusan tadi adalah promosi fict (masih rencana) baru author yang gak penting. ADUHHH!" kata Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba kepalanya ditimpuk bata oleh Fei. "Ehem, kita langsung ke soal nomor 6 dari **AnnisaLongbottom**: 'Siapakah cowok tercantik di dunia? Apakah: (a) Weasley, (b) Cullen, (c) Finnigan,'. Kenapa gak ada nama gueee?"

"Sumpah, lu jauh lebih bersisik daripada Lee Jordan…" ujar Hermione kesel.

"Berisik kali, bukan bersisik!" kata Annabeth.

"Whatever, gue jawab Weasley," kata Hermione.

"Berhubung pilihannya cuma tiga itu doang, gue juga pilih Weasley," jawab Annabeth.

.

-di bangku penonton-

"Pasti Cullen lah! Kalian gak tau apa, mereka tuh cantik banget! Apalagi Edward!" kata Bella Swan.

"Beuh, gila. Yang cantik itu adalah Cedric Diggory!" kata Seamus Finnigan.

"Ng, Finnigan, gue gak homo, oke?" kata Cedric.

"Dih, siapa yang homo sih, gue kan cuma belain lu dari cewek jelek ini!" kata Seamus.

"Dan Bella, cowok tuh ganteng, bukan cantik. Belajar kosakata lagi gih sana!" usir Edward Cullen.

.

-di panggung-

"Kedua peserta salah! Yang bener adalah Fred Weasley!" seru Rock Lee.

"WOI! Gue jawab Weasley loh!" seru Hermione.

"Iya salah, kan yang benar adalah Fred Weasley. Sedangkan lu jawabnya hanya Weasley. Salah lah," balas Rock Lee.

"Tapi kan Fred Weasley gak ada di pilihan!" kata Hermione masih gak terima.

"Yaudah sih, biarin aja!" Rock Lee pun menjitak kepala Hermione. "Kedudukan masih Hermione 30 dan Annabeth 20. Soal ketujuh dari **Pika dari cc**: 'Berapa ribu batu bata yang diperlukan untuk merenovasi Hogwarts kemaren?'."

"Hah? Memangnya kemaren Hogwarts direnovasi? Gue gak tau…" kata Hermione.

"Dih, daritadi protes aja sih lu," kata Annabeth. "Omong-omong, gue akan jawab tak terhingga, karena capek kali itungin satu-satu."

"Jawaban gue adalah…gak pake batu bata!" jawab Hermione yakin.

"Hah? Kalo gak pake bata, pake apa dong?" Annabeth bingung.

"Entah, mungkin pake semen," jawab Hermione gak peduli.

"10 poin untuk Hermione!" seru Rock Lee kemudian. "Selanjutnya dari **NightAsh Lucius Snape**: 'Siapakah suami Dementor? Apakah: (a) Wormtail, (b) Padfoot, (c) Prongs, (d) Dementor, (e) Grawp'. Hah? Suami? Emang Dementor itu cewek?"

"Gue akan jawab yang paling masuk akan yakni Grawp!" jawab Hermione sambil bawa obor yang entah buat apa dan dari mana.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, maka gue akan jawab Dementor!" jawab Annabeth. Karena gak mau kalah dari Hermione, Annabeth bawa senter (?). Kan sama-sama terang gitu…

"Jawabannya adalah Dementor! 10 poin untuk Annabeth! Kedudukan sementara adalah Hermione 40 dan Annabeth 30," kata Rock Lee. "Kemudian soal dari **Questscale12102**: 'Apakah kemiripan Voldemort dengan para gadis remaja? Apakah: (a) facial di salon mahal, (b) ngadain pesta di rumahnya, (c) punya barang-barang cewek sampe naksir cowok, (d) datang bulan'. Gila, ini pertanyaan sih sesuatu banget loh…"

"Parah, semua pilihannya gak masuk akal," gerutu Annabeth. "Gini ya, yang (a) gak mungkin karena Voldemort itu miskin dan gak pernah punya duit. Yang (b) juga enggak lah, karena sejak kapan coba Voldemort punya rumah? Terus yang (c) lagi, masak cowok naksir cowok? Kalau yang (d) paling aneh, karena dia cowok! Tapi hm, karena gue pernah nge-admin banyak page HP di FB, gue akan jawab yang (c)!"

"Eh? Lu nge-admin juga?" tanya Fei tiba-tiba dateng.

"Iya, disuruh bokap, katanya daripada nganggur gitu," jawab Annabeth aneh.

"Kalo gitu gue jawab yang (b) aja lah, pesta sama DE gitu…" jawab Hermione.

"Kalau gitu berarti 10 poin untuk Annabeth! Kedudukan sama-sama 40!" seru Rock Lee. "Pertanyaa terakhir datang dari **Ladyusa**: 'Kenapa profesor Dumbledore memakai kacamata bulan separuh?'."

"Gue rasa karena dia ceroboh, jadinya yang sebelah jadi tinggal setengah kacanya. Terus biar keren, yang sebelahnya dia bikin separuh juga," jelas Annabeth.

"Karena yang separuhnya lagi buat McGonagall! Janji sehidup semati gitu mungkin…" jawab Hermione yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa ia adalah Dumbledore-McGonagall shipper.

"Daaann…yang benar adalah jawaban Hermione! Hermione menang lagi!" seru Rock Lee. "Oke pemirsa, barusan saya dikirim surat oleh author (hah?) katanya ini adalah episode terakhir dari acara terbeken sepanjang dunia akhirat berjudul Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger! Tapi jangan sedih, tetap nantikan acara baru yang diproduseri dan disutradari langsung oleh Fei Mei yang berjudul 'Panas Dalam Award 2013'! Saya Rock Lee, undur diri!"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Hasil voting: Kyoya 3 , Annabeth 6, Souji/Yuu 0

Berakhir sudah 'Are You Smarter than Hermione Granger?'! Fei udah berencana untuk bikin fict 'Panas Dalam Award 2013'. Jadi ceritanya kalo MNC TV punya 'Panasonic Award', terus OVJ punya 'Panas Dingin Award', kemudian fandom Naruto punya fict 'Panasaran Award', makanya di fandom Harry Potter, Fei akan bikin 'Panas Dalam Award'!

REVIEW!


End file.
